Can't Tell Me Nothing
by hipsandcars
Summary: SLASH, JacobxEdward, don't like, don't read After similarly weird feelings, Jacob and Edward must find the truth behind a prophecy they have to fulfill, while keeping poor Bella out of the know.
1. Chapter 1: Alibis

**Author's Note: **OMG. Twilight. Is. Love. Seven chapters in, and I'm already writing fiction for it. For the record, if the characters are OOC, or if something is inaccurate it's because a) I intended it to be that way to make the story work or b) I'm seven chapters into the book.

**Chapter Summary:** Jacob is feeling odd, and can't get that "stupid bloodsucking leech" out of his head.  
**Word Count: **1389 (including this segment here).

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter One: Alibis**

Jacob paced around his room. He had been awake for hours, wearing holes in his carpet from where he constantly tread against it. He knew he should be sleeping, as he and his pack were going for a run tomorrow morning, but he couldn't. He had lay in his bed for what seemed like a really long-ass time to him—but might've only been 10 or 15 minutes—but couldn't sleep.

He stared at the clock beside his bed. _4:52 am._ The alarm would be going off in eight minutes, along with several other alarms throughout the reserve. Jacob let out a frustrated growl, more befitting to his wolf form, grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. As he stood under the warm spray of the shower head, he realized that two feelings were missing. He should feel tired. After all, he hadn't slept all night; but instead of feeling tired, he felt awake, and energetic. Hell, he even felt happy, which he never was at five o' clock in the morning. He should also be practically starving. He hadn't eaten since 6:00 the previous night, but he really wasn't. He was feeling a little hungry, yeah, but nowhere near the empty feeling his stomach should have.

There was a pounding on the bathroom door as somebody hollered at him to hurry up. Jacob quickly finished rinsing his hair of shampoo, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Sam standing there, glaring at him.

"About time," the older boy snarled.

"Eat me," Jacob replied, pushing past Sam.

_'I wouldn't mind that.'_

Jacob whipped around and stared at the other boy. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," Sam said, giving Jacob a weird look before walking away and out of the Black's house.

'Okay, I am obviously just going out of my mind from the lack of sleep and food,' Jacob told himself, going back into his bedroom.

- - -

Edward growled in frustration as he whipped a pillow across the room. It hit the door with a resounding "thunk" and Alice swung it open.

"Edward?" She poked her head in cautiously. She hated it when he got into these moods. "Are you OK?"

Edward glared at her with jet black eyes.

"Maybe you should go hunting...it's been a while."

With that, Alice shut the door, leaving Edward alone again. He sighed, having an internal argument. Alice was right, he should go hunting. But hunting also carried the danger of running into _him_, the mutt that hadn't left Edward's thoughts in over a month. Finally reaching a decision, Edward crept out of his room and towards the door.

Emmett and Jasper were having another one of their Wii tournaments and weren't very receptive to interruptions. Edward silently sneaked out the door and shut it behind him.

Edward ran out into the forest, slowing only when he thought he was deep enough inside the forest. He walked quickly and quietly for a while, listening for any sign of life. He hadn't realized it quite yet, but he was nearing the border between the Cullen's territory and that of the Natives.

He heard a twig snap in the distance and he turned to face it. A little ways away was a large doe, grazing in an open meadow. Edward silently cursed the sunlight streaming into the field. Hopefully the large stones and boulders would be enough of a hiding spot so the deer wouldn't see his...sparkling, for lack of a better word. The deer heard a nose and it's head perked up. It had come from the opposite direction of Edward and it went running towards the vampire. As it ran past, Edward managed a grab on its leg.

As he drank the doe's blood, he heard another noise. A growl. He smelled the overpowering odour of dogs. He put down the deer and turned around. Three wolves were standing, crouched low, hackles up, growling. One was in front, with the other two standing slightly behind it.

The leading one took a step towards Edward, still growling, but now his jaws were snapping open and shut. Edward mused that it looked like it was about to sneeze.

_'Vampire, you should not be on our territory.'_

"I-I'm not on..."

Edward looked down, and then around. Indeed, he had passed the invisible line. "Okay, so I'm on your territory. I didn't realize though," Edward took a step back, "and now I'm not on it anymore, okay?"

_'That won't work, leech.'_

The wolf lunged at Edward only to be stopped by a streak of brown.

_'Let him be, Sam.'_

Edward recognized that voice.

"Jacob?"

Jacob and Sam ignored Edward's outburst and stood, circling around each other.

_'Sam. He didn't mean to step over the boundary. Leave him alone.'_

_'Why are you defending that...that bloodsucker?'_

Jacob growled suddenly, and leaped at Sam, swiping at him with his paws. He successfully put a gash in the older boy's cheek.

_'Give it up, Sam.'_

Sam snarled at Jacob, then at Edward, then walked away, the other two following behind.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked. Jacob turned and looked at him.

_'Your family is coming. You should go.'_

As soon as Jacob thought these words, the worried thoughts of Alice entered his mind.

_'Where _is_ that stupid boy? I swear to God, if he's visiting Bella I will personally see to it that he--'_

Edward looked back and saw Alice and Rosalie approaching him rapidly. He turned back to thank Jacob, only to see the wolf half a mile away.

"Edward!"

Alice and Rosalie were jogging towards him now.

"What was that all about? We could smell the mutt from the house. Jasper said that he was angry. Were you fighting again?"

Edward shook his head. "He was fighting, but not with me."

The two girls gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing this close to the border, anyway?" Alice asked, taking in her surroundings. "I'm surprised you weren't attacked."

"I...don't know. It's been a habit of mine lately," Edward admitted, rather sheepishly. It was true. Lately, whenever he went out of the house, he seemed to be drawn closer and closer to the reserve. It must've had something to do with Bella. After all, she was around the wolves quite frequently.

"Maybe we should stop letting you outside," Rosalie said, her face dead serious.

- - -

"What the hell was that, Jacob?" Sam demanded, pressing the younger boy into a wall. Sam had invaded Jacob's house after he had changed back to a human and put on some clothes.

"I wasn't about to let you kill him!" Jacob replied, trying in vain to shove Sam off of him.

"Why the hell not?" Sam pushed Jacob harder into the wall.

"Because...because it would kill Bella, too!"  
Jacob was lying. Hard. Sam wouldn't have been able to kill Edward, and even if he had, Bella would've found a way to get him back. When she wasn't tripping over things and injuring her gym partners, she was really quite determined.

Sam didn't realize this logic, and dropped Jacob. "If you ever do that again, I'll see to it that you get banished from the reserve."

_'It might kill me, but as long as it keeps you the hell away from Edward, I'd send you to fucking Texas.'_

Jacob blinked at Sam. "Did you say something?"

"I said 'If you ever'--"

"No, after that."

Sam gave him the same weird look he had that morning. "No...Are you feeling okay, Jacob? Hearing voices, defending vampires...You should see a doctor or something."

Sam let himself out, leaving the door open behind him. Jacob slid down against the wall.

"The fuck is wrong with me?"

- - -

**A/N:** OMG. First chapter is done! Yay! That was for BrokenHeartedBlondie who took Twilight away from me until I uploaded the first chapter. It's up now, Naomi, I want it back! flail

**Next Chapter Summary: **Biggest Lie : Jacob confronts Edward about the way he's been feeling. Edward denies any knowledge about it, despite the fact he feels the same way. Jacob is feeling confused and Edward is feeling guilty. Stupid Edward.


	2. Chapter 2: Biggest Lie

**Author's Note: **I love you guys! I can't believe you liked it! So, thank you to HipAndHearts, supernova-kamakazifrog, Mysterious Wind and especially to RobynLesko who also reviewed "How Do Vampires" AND LIKES MY WRITING! -squeal-

**Chapter Summary:** Jacob confronts Edward about the way he's been feeling. Edward denies any knowledge about it, despite the fact he feels the same way. Jacob is feeling confused and Edward is feeling guilty. Stupid Edward.  
**Word Count: **1436

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Also, Jacob and Sam have dirty mouths in this. XD This chapter also has Truth or Dare with the Cullen's!

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Two: Biggest Lie**

_I just told the biggest lie._

Jacob was pacing again. Not from lack of sleep this time, oh no. Now he was walking in circles because he couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Ever since he had defended him from Sam again, the bronze-haired bloodsucker had hardly left his mind. Just the same, Jacob hadn't left his house. He was terrified at the prospect of running into Sam, or worse, having Sam run into his _father_. He shuddered at the thought of what Billy would do if he found out what Jacob did.

The young werewolf looked at the clock beside his bed. _8:52._ In one hour and two minutes, Edward would be climbing out of Bella's bedroom window. It was like clockwork. Hell, Jacob could set his watch to it. Making a sudden and thoughtless decision, Jacob snuck out of his own bedroom window, dropping down to the ground and creeping out to his car.

- - -

Edward sat in the middle of Bella's bedroom, Bella sitting on the bed, flipping through her biology textbook.

"I should be leaving soon," Edward said quietly. Bella made a sound of agreement, still not looking up from her book. The time on the clock read 9:53. Edward watched Bella for a little longer, then crawled out of the window just as the LED lights switched to 9:54.

He spotted Jacob's car in the driveway, the Native leaning against the driver side door.

"I was just leaving, mutt," Edward said, "no need to call reinforcements." He sneered, obviously referring to Sam attacking him. He walked a bit faster towards his car.

"Actually, I came to talk to you," Jacob said softly. Edward immediately stopped and turned to face the younger boy.

"About what?"

Jacob hesitated, and Edward tried to read his thoughts.

_'The weird sisters, hand in hand, posters of the sea and land, thus do go about, about.'_

"Macbeth?"

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "Had to read it in English...but, I didn't come here to talk about schoolwork."

Edward nodded and watched Jacob patiently. The younger bit his lip and shuffled his feet nervously.

"I've been feeling really weird lately. I can't sleep, I barely eat, but I still have a ton of energy, I mean, you saw me take on Sam, I can barely do that after a meal and a full night's rest. My neck is starting to hurt like a bitch, and there's a...a smell, that's, like...stuck, or something, and it's not Bella," Jacob blurted out in one breath. He chose not to mention the whole 'I-can-randomly-hear-people's-thoughts-and-it's-freaking-me-the-fuck-out.' "I know that you're not feeling normal, either. You've never crossed the border before, purposely or otherwise, but you've been getting closer and closer each day, and then last week you crossed it. Is there something going on? With you or your family?"

Jacob let out a long breath, and waited for Edward to say something.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he breathed, and walked to his car, jumping into the Volvo and speeding off before Jacob could think of anymore questions.

He was right, though. Jacob was right about everything he had said. When he was well away from Jacob he pulled his car over to the side of the road and slammed his head against the steering wheel. His thoughts had been consumed by the werewolf lately, and when they weren't, the younger boy's thoughts, ideas and memories flooding his brain at any given time. It was driving Edward up the wall that he couldn't escape it. He tried to push it away be being around Bella, but because he couldn't read her mind, his thoughts continued to be of Jacob Black. He silently cursed the young werewolf before pulling back onto the road.

- - -

Jacob lay in his bed, stripped down to his boxers, hands locked beneath his head, staring at the ceiling, a light sheet covering his body. Edward had been lying, he knew he had; he could hear Edward's thoughts of panic before calm-sounding words came out. Jacob rolled over onto his stomach. This was his 5th night in a row with no sleep (he had managed to get some sleep after the fight with Sam) and he was getting real sick of it.

"Shit, how do the Cullen's manage this?" he mused out loud. It was nearing three in the morning. He kicked the sheet off of him, and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Making yet another split decision, he snuck out of his house and headed out towards the lake.

Jacob clambered up a tree, and settled back against the trunk, tucking his legs inside of his over-sized sweatshirt. He liked being here. It gave him time to think—although with the lack of sleep, he seemed to have too much time to do that. He pulled up the hood and tucked his chin to his chest. He closed his eyes and mulled over his recent run-in's with Edward. First, when he had came over the border, then about two days after that, he came close again. Jacob had barked at him and nipped at his heels until he was well away from the line. A few days after that, Edward had come out hunting with Jasper. Jasper had tried to tug Edward one way, but Edward was drawn to the border again. This time, it had been Leah that had pushed him away, although with less good intentions than Jacob. The most recent meeting was earlier that night, at Bella's.

He tried logic to understand what was happening to Edward. What was Edward doing all the times he had seen him? Hunting. No, he wasn't hunting at Bella's. Walking. Well, duh, but there must have been millions of times Edward was walking that Jacob hadn't bumped into him. Was it something Edward was wearing? How long it had been since he had eaten?

Jacob let out a frustrated growl that sounded like it belonged more to his canine body, and it echoed in the silent night. Thoughts belonging to somebody else suddenly flowed to him.

_'Shit. I know I saw him come here. Where the fuck did he go? Shit.'_

Sam. Jacob's breathing hitched. The last he needed was another lecture from Sam. He held his breath and tried to curl himself up even more, but his height was stopping him from doing that.

_'There aren't many places to hide...unless he went into the forest, or...the tree. Shit, why didn't I think of that sooner? He's loved that fucking tree since he was 4.'_

No use hiding now. Jacob exhaled audibly as he heard Sam climb up the tree. The older boy maneuvered himself onto the branch so he was facing Jacob. The scar from where Jacob had scratched him was still visible on his cheek.

"What are you doing out here, Black?" he asked.

- - -

"Edward!" Alice's yell echoed throughout the whole house. She pounded incessantly on his door. "Ed, you've been in there since you got back from Bella's. Get your hermit ass out here before I get Jasper and Emmett to come in there and drag it out."

Edward mumbled some feeble excuse about having science homework. Then he grumbled again, and swung open the door.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare and we're all sick of you being such a whiny little bitch, so you're coming and playing whether you like it or not."

Alice grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room, where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were sitting and waiting. Edward sat and scowled for the first ten minutes, choosing only Truth when someone asked him and giving vague answers. After Emmett was dared by Jasper to prank call Carlisle at work, _then_ Edward chose to pay attention.

Following a very entertaining exchange between Carlisle and Emmett talking in a fake Indian accent, Carlisle slammed the receiver back on the hook, mid-sentence, shaking with laughter.

"Ha...O-okay...Uh...Alice, truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth."

"What's the biggest secret you've ever kept from any of us?"

Alice pursed her lips and glanced around the circle. They were all staring intently at her.

"Well...you remember last when we had those vampires attack us?"

The group nodded and murmured.

"And how one of the vampires kidnapped Edward and Jacob?"

They nodded again. It had scared them all shitless, Edward especially.

"Well, it put Edward under some kind of...enchantment, I'm not sure. And...and...well, I have no idea how to put this tactfully."

- - -

**A/N: **Cliff-hangers pwnage. Well, Naomi knows what happens—I think—because I told her. I told her a lot of things about the story. But, yeah. Yay for Truth or Dare, Alice, climbing trees and reviews!

**Next Chapter Summary: **Alice finally drops the bomb she's been hiding from Edward, right on his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Change the World, pt 1

**Author's Note: **Holy crap, it's chapter three! Oh, goodness. So far I haven't gotten any comments on it, but in total honesty, I have _no_ idea how the timeline of this story ties in with that of Twilight. This chapter is for RobynLesko who was frustrated with me when I left you guys hanging in the last chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** Alice tells Edward what she's been keeping from him for a year. _  
_**Word Count: **

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Also, Jacob and Sam have dirty mouths in this. XD And, and, and, and...uh...RIGHT! JacobxSam! This chapter! One-sided! Oh noes! Poor Sam!

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Three: Change the World  
Part I**

_I've been waiting for this feeling to leave._

Jacob watched Sam explain animatedly about why he was such a dick to Edward, and then such a dick to Jacob afterwards. His words didn't match his thoughts, though.

"There was just a ton of shit going on in my house and..."

_'I hate Edward. Fucking hate, hate hate him.'_

"...I think just seeing that fucking _leech_ on our property just kind of..."

_'I hate him more than a normal werewolf hates a vampire. Hate him because...'_

"...pushed me over the edge, y'know? And when you started defending him...shit..."

_'Jacob would've never done that for me. Never would've defended me if a vampire attacked me. The hell makes that bloodsucker so damn special?'_

"...it just confused the hell out of me. I didn't know what you were doing or why you were doing it, and I just—snapped, y'know? I...I guess that's pretty much it. An' I'm really, really sorry..."

_'For letting that leech motherfucker get away.'_

Jacob nodded in comprehension of his mismatched thoughts and words.

"So, are we, like...okay now?"

"'course."

Sam smiled gratefully at Jacob, and Jacob smiled softly in return.

"So...what were you thinking about before I came and started talking my ass off?"

- - -

"Since when do you put _anything_ tactfully?" Jasper was becoming rather annoyed with Alice. She was avoiding the Truth Emmett had given her, and it was getting to him.

"Shut up, Jasper. This is something really hard, okay?" Alice composed herself and continued her story. "When the vampire put Edward under this...enchantment thing, he had no control over what he did. This vampire, Amabel, was controlling everything he did. She made Edward...well...She made him eat Jacob's blood."

Jasper and Emmett gaped at her, Rosalie did her best to stay composed, and Edward's mind was reeling.

"...the HELL?!" he yelled.

"It's not over yet," said Alice, pressing her lips together before continuing on, aiming her tale at Edward more than the rest of them. "Amabel tried to make Jacob imprint on you, but she couldn't. She got angry and she dumped the two of you on the side of a road, and woke you from the enchantment. When she did, neither of you remembered a thing. That was where we found you. Jacob was there, too. He was awake, and watching over you. When he saw us coming, he...he ran." Alice let out a shaky breath. "That's about all I know."

"But-but...How do you know even that much?" Edward demanded.

"A-a letter. It was addressed to you, but when the return address was from Alaska, I...I couldn't help it, okay? Some other vampires had found Amabel right after she was here. They asked her where she was, what she was doing. She wouldn't answer so they tortured it out of her. She told them everything, and they sent a letter to you, so that you would know."

Edward stared at Alice in disbelief of both her story, and the fact that she kept it from him. "That was a _year_ ago, Alice! Why the hell did you keep it from me for that long?"

"Ed, you're so different now then you were a year ago..."

"Different? Different _how_? I've been living for over a hundred fucking years, how can I _change_?"

"I've seen the way you look at Jacob. You don't hate him anymore. If I had told you when I read the letter, you would've..."

"I would've _what_? Killed him? Even if I did, what would it matter to you? You hate the damn werewolves, too!"

Edward didn't deny that he didn't hate Jacob anymore. He knew he didn't, but Alice probably knew before he did and not because of her gift of foresight.

"You're been watching me, haven't you?" he asked.

"You've been acting so odd lately, Edward. I couldn't just let it go. None of us could. We've all been watching you. We've watched you while you hunt. Did you know that when you hunt, you gravitate towards La Push? You can't stop yourself. I've seen you. You start walking in one direction, you look around like you're confused, then you start walking again, but in a totally different direction, towards the border. Did you just think that it was because more _animals_ were out there?"

- - -

Jacob chuckled into his knees at Sam, who had nearly fallen off of the branch.

"Jesus shit," Sam breathed, clutching white-knuckled onto the branch. "Any chance of you moving over so I can lean against the tree, too?"

"And risk falling off like you did? Not likely."

Sam pouted, his lower lip jutting out like a child's. Jacob laughed again and shifted over, and gestured for Sam to sit by him.

_'Shit, we're really fucking close. I really want to kiss him.'_

"Uh, Sam," Jacob wracked his brain, looking to change the subject. "Why hasn't that cut healed yet?"

Sam gingerly touched the still-open wound, and shrugged. "'Dunno. It just won't."

"Huh."

_'Probably because I won't let it. I want Jacob to heal it. Shit, anything to get him to fucking _touch me._' _(1)

Jacob inched away from Sam upon hearing his private confession. It was definitely more information then he needed. The moon was getting higher in the sky and soon it would be morning.

"We should get back." Sam's mouth was weirdly close to Jacob's ear.

"I'll race you!" Jacob declared, jumping down from the tree, and sprinting back towards La Push.

- - -

Edward, who had stood sometime during his rant at Alice, slumped down on the chair. All of this was making him light-headed.

"What does me biting Jacob have anything to do with my wandering problem?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Alice said, "but I think that it has something to do with the enchantment. I think Amabel may have...bound you two to each other."

Edward rubbed his forehead with the heels of his hands. "I'm fucking confused," he admitted. "So, this Amabel person, kidnapped me and Jacob, put us under some spell-type-thing and made me eat Jacob. She tried to make Jacob imprint on me, realized she couldn't, dumped us on the side of the road and then woke us up. Why didn't I wake up when she took off the enchantment?"

Alice shook her spiky little head. "I don't know."

"I thought Jacob imprinted on Bella?"

"If he did, wouldn't he have let her be with you? It's not in their nature to deny whatever their soul mate wants." (2)

"So who did he imprint on?"

"How would _I_ know?" Alice sneered.

"Well, you seem to me Little Ms. Answers today, so I figured you just knew everything," Edward snapped before storming out of the living room. The other four Cullen's heard him stomp up the stairs, and his bedroom door slamming shut.

Edward buried his face in his pillow. If he was capable of crying, he probably would've (3). At first, he berated himself for acting this way. Then he realized, why the hell _shouldn't _he be acting this way? He just found out that he was attached to his _worst enemy_. It would be pretty damn hard for anyone.

"Fuck. My. Life."

- - -

By the time Jacob and Sam arrived back at the reserve, their pack was waiting for them, most of them already phased. The sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon.

"Shit! Time for a run already?" Sam was doubled over, his hands on his knees, out of breath from his race with Jacob. Quil nodded and Embry gave them a suggestive look.

_'Oh my God, what were _they_ doing? Oh, God, I hope Sam didn't molest Jacob or something...'_

Jacob tried to hide his surprised look at Embry's thoughts. "Right, then...shouldn't we get going?"

Jacob, Quil, Embry and Sam phased. Quil looked over Jacob quizically.

_'Is your colour getting lighter?'_

_'What?'_

_'Your fur...it's...almost _white_.'_

Jacob went over to a large puddle, and looked at his reflection. Sure enough, he was getting lighter before his eyes. Finally, his fur decided to settle on a perfect white colour. The other pack members were openly staring at him. He stood out among the dark colours of the other wolves.

_'Can we all stop gawking at me and just _move_? I think I'm staying back here for this one.'_

The pack began to move off, led by Sam, who seemed rather reluctant to leave Jacob alone.

Jacob waited until the pack was out of sight, then phased back to human form in the safety of his home. After dressing again, he went to his father's library.

He had to find out what the hell was happening somehow, didn't he? So, he may as well start with some Quileute legends.

- - -

**A/N: **Is done. Is shit, but is done. Besides, this is only part one of two parts! And you officially know why Edward keeps running into Jacob. And you've also all had your Sam/Jacob moment, so enjoy it, because it isn't likely that it'll come back again.

**Next Chapter Summary: **Change The World: Pt. II – Jacob finds a legend in a book in Billy's library that explains almost everything that happened (and by "almost everything", I really mean basically nothing).

(1) Is it possible for a wolf to heal another wolf's wounds?  
(2) I don't know if it's necessarily true that werewolves can't deny their imprintees anything they want, but in a lot of stories that I've read, that's how it goes down.  
(3) I assumed they' can't, because they're not really alive, but can Vampires cry?


	4. Chapter 3: Change the World, pt 2

**Author's Note: **Gahhh chapter four...Well, TECHNICALLY, it's chapter four. When actually, it's just PART TWO OF CHANGE THE WORLD! WOOO! This one is for Naomi, because I made her read part one on my tiny little iPod screen XD Sorry, Noemi! YOU HAD TO REEAAAD IT! Also for Super-K and Male Friend. _  
_**Word Count: **1144

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Also, Jacob and Sam have dirty mouths in this. XD Also, this chapter is really Jacob-centric because, well...he's trying to figure out why he turned white.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Three: Change the World  
Part II**

_Time has been kind in a weird kinda way._

Jacob ran a finger over dusty books on dustier shelves. He had been searching for the last half hour for a book that could explain some of these events, but to no avail. He was on the third of four bookcases, on the second shelf from the bottom (he had started from the top).

Finally, he spotted a title that he thought might be helpful. _Fang and Claw_ (1)_: Legends of Werewolves and Vampires._

He tugged out the heavy, hardcover, ancient tome. The pages were going yellow with old age, and most of the words had faded. When he opened the book, dust flew out at him and he waved it away, coughing.

Jacob flipped quickly through the pages, searching for something, _anything_ that could even _remotely_ relate to him and Edward. He almost passed over it. It was a picture of a white wolf, standing on a rock, with what Jacob assumed was a vampire kneeling behind him, with a protective arm around the wolf.

_The Legend of the White Wolf_ (2).

"Well, that sounds accurate."

Jacob flipped over the page, only to see torn remnants of the pages behind it, still clinging to the spine. He made a sound of annoyance and straightened himself up. He began to look through Billy's bedroom, starting with the bedside table. He tore through the drawer, looking for the missing pages of the book. With no luck, he left the drawer almost completely out of the table, and Billy's papers and books strewn across the bed. He moved on to Billy's desk. He practically tore it apart, searching for the aged-yellow pages that may or may not help him find out what was going on.

- - -

As Edward lay on his bed, face still buried in his pillow, he could hear the thoughts of his family drifting past his door.

_'Poor guy. I hope he isn't too traumatized by this.'_

_'The poor thing, finding out that he bit his worst enemy. How could Alice have _told_ him?'_

_'Maybe I should've just left him in the dark. Maybe he would've blamed, something, someone else. Now that he knows, he's only going to beat himself up...or Jacob.'_

Alice's thought got stuck in Edward's head. _Maybe he would've blamed, something, someone else._ He sighed. Yeah, he would've. He would've blamed God, the Fates, Buddha, who-thefuck-ever. But now, he knew, and he blamed himself.

He shouldn't have, though, really, because in all honesty, it's totally Amabel's fault.

- - -

An hour, three desks, four shelves and countless drawers later, Jacob came up empty-handed. He sat on his bed and grumbled and moped and contemplated until his self-proclaimed brilliant mind was struck with a self-proclaimed brilliant idea. He flipped open _Fang and Claw_ to the first page.

_Copyright KES & Company, Inc., 1930. Printed in Longview, Washington, United States of America._

Longview was only a 4-hour drive from here, if he actually chose to obey the speed-limits (which he highly-doubted he would). It was 7:15 now. He could get there, find another copy of the book, and get back before the sun went down. He was definitely going to need a faster car, though.

- - -

Edward was still locked up in his room when his nostrils were filled with a familiarly disgusting smell. What was a _werewolf_ doing here? There was a knock on his bedroom door, and Alice poked her tiny head in without waiting for a response.

"Uh...there's someone here to see you," she announced awkwardly, then shut the door and left. Edward's eyebrows knitted together. Okay, so there was a werewolf at his house, that wanted to talk to him. He ventured out of his room and down the stairs towards the front door.

"Hi," Jacob greeted, rather nervously.

So, there was a werewolf at his house that wanted to talk to him, and it was Jacob. Yeah, this was pretty much an everyday thing for Edward.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" Edward hissed.

"I...I need to ask you a favour," Jacob had his head hanging down, as if he was ashamed of what he was asking.

_'I know that you're prodding around in my head. Thanks, because I'd rather think it than say it out loud. I need to borrow your car.'_

Edward scoffed. "You want to borrow _my_ car?"

"Not so loud," Jacob growled, his head picking up and searching quickly around. "Sam didn't want to leave me alone, he might've followed me here."

Edward dropped his voice, and leaned in slightly towards the young Native. "I'm not letting you borrow my car."

"I need it to get something and that something it...it probably affects you, too."

Edward's eyes narrowed at him. "Why would I have any association at all with you?"

_'Well, damn. That didn't come out anywhere near as vile as I wanted it to sound...maybe the mutt didn't notice. Why is he staring at me like that?'_

"It's a really, really long story, but...here."

Jacob fished through the pocket in his jeans before producing a rather crumpled paper; the illustration to go with the missing legend. Edward snatched it out of his hand and looked over it.

"I still don't get what this has to do with either of us," he said, still studying the picture.

"When my pack went for a run this morning...my fur was white. And it's normally...not."

"Okay, so that explains you. But, for the third time, what does have to do with _me_?"

Jacob sighed and pointed to the almost human-like figure beside the white wolf. The only feature that distinguished the vampire from a modern-day human was the traditional protruding canine teeth.

"That. I've seen pictures of...things like that before. That's how the first Quileute people depicted vampires. It's thought that people saw some pictures of them and that's how the whole image kinda...That's not the point. What I'm trying to say is, that's a vampire and that's a werewolf, and the vampire kinda looks a little like you."

_'A helluva lot like you.'_

"So, you're saying that whatever this legend says, it probably has something to do with us because you had some sort of freak accident thing and your fur turned white?"

"Didn't _exactly_ say that, but..."

"I'm paraphrasing. And why do you need my car?"

"The pages were torn out of the book I got this from. I figure I can probably get a copy at the place that published it, but it's four hours away, and if I want to get back before Sam and them do, I'm going to need a faster car."

Edward contemplated the situation for a long while, before his signature half-smile settled across his lips. "Alright, you can borrow my car on one condition."

"What?"

"_I _get to drive it."

- - -

**A/N: **So, basically, next chapter is pure plotlessness. Haha, my computer totally just recognized "plotlessness" as a word. Haha. Um, so...

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSSAGE: I am creating a Piczo site for this series (and possibly "Don't"--Naomi knows what it is) for anyone who is confused as to what happens. It contains bio's about the characters, a timeline, and a basic plot of each story. However, I am in need of a banner. If somebody could make one for me, they'd get...I dunno, a JacobxEdward cookie and their own chapter, something like that. For more details about the banner and/or website, e-mail me.**

**Next Chapter Summary: **Jacob + Edward + fast car + road trip Day Old Hate


	5. Chapter 4: Day Old Hate

**Author's Note: **So, I basically realized that I have a ton more crap to put in this story, so it's probably going to be longer than I expected. I guessed at around 10 chapters, so, yeah, it's gonna be a long one._  
_**Word Count: **

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Also, Jacob has a dirty mouth.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Four: Day Old Hate**

_Blank stares and empty threats are all I have._

"What do you mean you want to drive?" Jacob was staring at Edward like he had just sprouted a second head, or something.

"I mean, if you want my car, I'm going to drive it," Edward explained calmly, the half-smile still settled on his face, far more amused than before. "Besides, you said that you have to get there quickly, and do you know any faster driver than me?"

"Er--"

"Exactly. Now come, before it's far too late and you won't even leave before your pack returns."

"But--"

Edward had already pushed past Jacob, out towards the garage. Jacob followed along, partial protests spewing from his mouth.

"But...You...I...You _hate _me!"

"Acute observation, mutt," Edward said, opening the garage door.

"You hate the smell of werewolves as much as you hate me," Jacob said, thinking out loud more than he was talking to Edward. "So, why do you think you can handle being in an enclosed space with me for eight-plus hours?"

Edward stopped mid-stride and turned towards Jacob. "Look, I want to know what's going on just as much as you do. I think I can assail my senses for a day."

Edward continued weaving through the cars before finally stopping by his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. He unlocked the doors of the black car and turned towards Jacob, who was practically drooling over it.

"Get in the car, fleabag," Edward said, slipping into the driver's seat.

_'Fleabag? Huh. That's a new one.'_

Jacob slowly walked around to the passenger side, admiring the car.

"I swear to God, mutt, if you don't get in this car _right now_, I will drive away and leave you here to get beat up by Emmett and Jasper."

Jacob sighed and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thank-you," Edward said, sounding more exasperated then he really was. It had given him a little jolt of self-confidence to see somebody appreciating his car—even if it was the mutt.

As soon as Jacob clicked in his seatbelt, Edward pressed on the gas pedal, sending them out of the garage and down the driveway in less than two seconds.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Y'think you could take it a little slower than 70 going out of the garage?" Jacob gasped when Edward pulled onto the street.

"But that's dull, mutt. Besides, we have to get there fast, don't we?"

Edward accelerated even more and Jacob grabbed onto the dashboard, his knuckles turning white.

"Little scared there, puppy?" Edward turned to look at Jacob.

"Keep your damn eyes on the road!" Jacob ordered, trying to force himself to relax and failing miserably. Edward smiled his irritating half-smile again, and turned his eyes back toward the asphalt passing under his car.

- - -

About a half hour into their trip, Jacob was on the verge of falling asleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was from searching the house until they had gotten on the US-101.

_'Shit. Gotta stay awake, gotta stay...' _Jacob's eyelids shut for longer than a standard blink, and he shook himself awake again. _'Shit.'_

It wasn't that Jacob didn't want to sleep—he really, really did—it's just that he didn't trust Edward to wake him up when they got there, or not to push Jacob out of a moving vehicle.

"I won't push you out if you fall asleep," Edward reassured him. "As for the waking up thing...well, no promises."

Jacob glared at him. "I think I'll stay awake, thanks." He raised his hips from the car seat and fished around in the pockets until he pulled out an mp3 player. He opened up the glove compartment and poked around through it.

"What are you doing, mutt?" Edward asked, watching Jacob sift through the papers in the compartment.

"A-ha!" Jacob pulled out a cord with a triumphant look on his face. He plugged one end into the cigarette lighter in the car, and the other into his mp3. He pressed play and the car was immediately filled with the sound of The Strokes.

"_Oh it's strange to impress so near/Oh my friends don't realize I'm here/I wish two drinks were always in me/I'd pretend I had the perfect ear" _(1)

Edward was death-glaring Jacob.

_'He has _got_ to be fucking kidding me.'_

"What, did you expect we were gonna listen to your classic shit for four hours?"

Edward looked slightly shocked. He was pretty sure that his protest had only been in his head. "Er...what?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "You were mumbling to yourself about how I had to be kidding."

Edward narrowed his azure eyes at Jacob.

_'I have had my ups and downs/But wotthehell, wotthehell/Yesterday sceptres and crowns/Fried oysters and velvet gowns/And today I herd with bums/But wotthehell, wotthehell' _(2)

Edward glared even harder at Jacob, then turned his attention back to the road. Jacob let out a quiet sigh of relief. He had almost totally dropped the bomb that he could...y'know, do _that_ _thing_, that thing that Edward can do too.

Jacob figured that as soon as he thinks that he can do it, then it'll never go away.

"Do we _really _have to listen to this?" Edward whined as the song changed from The Strokes to something by Green Day.

"Well, it's either this or _this_."

Jacob scrolled through his songs and smirked at Edward cruelly as he hit 'play'.

_'You can tell the word/You was never my girl/You can burn my clothes when I'm gone/Oh, you can tell my friends just what a fool I've been/And laugh and joke about me on the phone'_

"Oh dear God..." Edward visibly winced at the sound of Billy Ray Cyrus' voice coming through his speakers. He winced even more when Jacob started singing along.

"You can tell my arms, go back onto the farm. You can tell my feet to hit the floor. Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips, they won't be reaching out for you no more."

Edward's eyes were wide with shock, anger and pure mortification. Jacob rolled down the window and sang louder.

"But don't tell my heart, my achy, breaky heart! I just don't think he'd under--"

Edward reached over and hit pause on the mp3 player.

"Aww...You're a fun-spoiler," Jacob accused, his pout rivalling one of a two year olds who didn't get their way.

"Because I didn't want to listen to you murder 'Achy Breaky Heart?'" Edward said, trying desperately to keep his expression serious. "As if it's not bad enough already."

Jacob changed the song again, this time to something that didn't get on everybody's nerves.

"_It's a heartache/Nothin' but a heartache/Hits you when it's too late/Hits when you're down/It's a fools' game/Nothin' but a fools game..."_ (3)

- - -

An hour later, Jacob was being repeatedly poked in the arm by Edward.

"God damn it, Jacob, I'm beginning to think I _should've_ shoved you out the door."

Jacob mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over away from Edward. How he managed to fit all 6 feet some-odd inches of his body on one car seat, Edward will never know.

"Jacob! Stupid freaking werewolf..."

Edward latched a hand onto Jacob's shoulder and shook him. Jacob reached one arm back and smacked Edward in the head.

"Go 'way. 'm sleepin'."

"I know you're sleeping, puppy, that's why I'm trying to wake you _up_. We're here."

With those two words, Jacob perked up and uncurled himself. He sat up and stretched, "accidentally" hitting Edward in the head again.

"Let's _go_, mutt," Edward snarled, climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him.

- - -

**A/N: **XD This is my favourite chapter right now. See why it's called Day Old Hate? They didn't totally rip each other's throats out! Yay for motivation!  
Anyhooters, onto the next chapter summary, footnotes, and hey, you might as well post a review while you're at it.

**Next Chapter Summary: **Empty Apartments – Edward and Jacob find a copy of the book and read the long-ass legend that explains a lot, actually and the people in the legend have sweet-ass names. XD

"_Oh it's strange to impress so near/Oh my friends don't realize I'm here/I wish two drinks were always in me/I'd pretend I had the perfect ear" _Electricityscape by The Strokes  
(2) _'I have had my ups and downs/But wotthehell, wotthehell/Yesterday sceptres and crowns/Fried oysters and velvet gowns/And today I herd with bums/But wotthehell, wotthehell' _the song of mehitabel by Don Marquis  
(3)_ "It's a heartache/Nothin' but a heartache/Hits you when it's too late/Hits when you're down/It's a fools' game/Nothin' but a fools game..."_ It's a Heartache by Bonnie Tyler.

And in case you couldn't tell, the song that Jacob starts to sing is "Achy Breaky Heart" by Billy Ray Cyrus XD

It's all Naomi's fault.


	6. Chapter 5: Effortless

**Author's Note: **So, basically this chapter is mostly Jacob and Edward finding the book that has the legend. P.S., sorry for the mix-up in the chapters! I thought I uploaded pt. 2 of Change the World but I guess the power surged or something before it did. Or I'm just dumb and totally forgot to upload it XD_  
_**Word Count: **

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Also, Jacob has a dirty mouth, especially when he reads the legend.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Five: Effortless**

_Let's pretend that this is real._

When Jacob heard the slam of the car door, he realized that he was in Edward's car. He quickly scrambled out of the vehicle, shutting the door behind him. While Edward locked the door and put change in to the meter, Jacob took in his surroundings. He was in a very tiny town, obviously. He could practically see where the city ended. Directly in front of him was a large 5-story building—no doubt the largest in the whole town—with the letters KES mounted somewhere near the top of the brick walls.

"Mutt!" Edward called out, already striding gracefully towards the front doors. Jacob returned his eyes to the ground and quickly walked after Edward.

- - -

"Welcome to KES & Company," the red-head behind the reception desk greeted, her voice sounding dull and robotic. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to see Mr. Alwyn," Edward replied, leaning over the desk.

"O-oh," the receptionist flustered slightly. '_Gosh, he's cute.' _"Do you have an appointment?"

Edward read the woman's thoughts, and pulled out an appointment near the time it was now.

"Yes, we're his 8:30?"

The receptionist clicked a few keys on her computer and looked back up at Edward.

"You're _Mary_ Scheffler?"

"Obviously not. Ms. Scheffler couldn't make it today so she sent us in her place."

Jacob gaped at Edward, amazed at his ability to think of something to say anytime.

"Oh, of course. I'll tell Mr. Alwyn you're here."

The girl pressed down the button on the intercom and paged the president of KES.

"So, what do we do when we go to his office and he realizes that we're _totally_ not supposed to be here?" Jacob asked Edward in a hushed voice. The receptionist had turned off the intercom and was now staring at them funny.

"_You_ will stay quiet. I can handle it."

Jacob glared at Edward as he turned back to the receptionist.

"The elevator is down the hall and to your left, fifth floor, the door right in front of the elevator."

"Thank-you..." Edward paused and looked at the name plate on the desk. "Misty?"

Misty smiled, flushed, and bade the two boys a good day.

"She wants to hold you, she wants to kiss you, she wants to love you," Jacob teased in a sing-song voice until Edward smacked him in the arm.

"Shut up!"

If Edward had been capable of blushing, he would've been as red as Bella. Jacob let out a rather scandalized gasp. "You love her too! You love Misty!"

Edward had never glared at anyone as harshly as he had to Jacob at that moment. "Just shut up, mutt."

Jacob still had an impish grin plastered on his face as they waited for the elevator to come back to the first floor.

The doors dinged open, and they entered, Edward hitting the button for floor five. When the elevator began to move, Edward made a face. Jacob gave him a weird look.

"I hate elevators," Edward mumbled, more to himself than to the Native next to him. Jacob tried to hold back a snicker at his confession.

The doors opened again and Edward was thankful for the distraction. Directly in front of them was a large, pine door, with a brass nameplate on it that read "A Alwyn, President."

Jacob knocked on the heavy door and a booming male voice told them to come in. He pushed open the door and was immediately shocked by the size of the office. He let out an impressed low whistle.

Edward gave him a look that said 'you-better-not-say-a-damn-word-mutt-or-you'll-ruin-the-whole-thing.' Jacob pretended to ignore the look and greeted the man behind the desk.

"Hello, Mr. Alwyn," the Native said, grinning cheekily at Edward.

"Good morning, Mr...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Hale," Edward said. "I'm David Hale and this is my brother Peter Hale."

The heavyset man stood from behind his desk and reached out his hand for the boys to shake, introducing himself as he did so. "The name's Alec Alwyn, but you can just call me Alec. Please, take a seat."

Alec gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. They took a seat in it, Jacob feeling rather uncomfortable with being so buddy-buddy with the man. Why couldn't they just grab the book and go?

"I understand that you're here in place of Mary Scheffler?" Alec said, leaning forward in his desk.

"Well..." Edward hesitated. "...not exactly. We don't even know who Mary Scheffler is, we just saw her name on the appointment list and we pretended we came here on her behalf."

Alec looked shocked for a moment and reached over to his phone. Edward grabbed the phone and set it on the floor.

"That won't be necessary, _Alec_. Look, we need to find a book, one full of Quileute legends." Edward's voice and face were calm, but Jacob could tell that he was going to get seriously angry if Alec denied them.

Alec's beady blue eyes darted from Edward, then to Jacob then to the phone still on the ground. Edward kicked it out of sight, tearing the cord in the process.

"Alright, Alec, this is how it's going to happen. Either you get the book for us willingly," Edward paused and smirked slightly, "or we _make_ you get the book for us. And trust me, it can get pretty messy."

Alec was starting to sweat in nervousness.

"A-alright. Here, in this closet I have a copy of every book we've ever published." Alec gestured towards another large wood door that neither Jacob nor Edward had noticed before.

"I'm sure you'll find it there."

Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Well? Aren't you going to unlock it for us?"

Alec swallowed. Obviously, he was expecting Edward and Jacob to try and open the locked door while he phoned for help; but he didn't know about Edward's little mind-reading trick.

Edward waited patiently as Alec reached his key out to the door knob with shaking hands. The door unlocked with a click that seemed deafening in the silent room. Alec stepped back from the door, still sweating and nervous. He wrung his hands together, waiting for the two to enter the closet.

_'I'll wait until they're both in there...then I'll shut and lock the door and run for help; then I'll fire that bloody receptionist that let them in with no proof of who they said they were!'_

"Hmm...Jacob, maybe you better look in the closet, while I keep an eye on Mr. President here."

"I-I thought you said your name's were Peter and David!" Alec gasped.

"Fake names. As if we'd really use our real names, c'mon. Do you think we're idiots?"  
Edward nudged Jacob toward the closet, golden eyes stony and set on the pudgy president. Alec shrank away from Edward's terrifying gaze, and turned his face away from the vampire.

Jacob opened the door and coughed at the dust that flew at him. It was deep, but not very wide with a low ceiling; Jacob had to crouch just to enter. It smelled of dust and mothballs and other unpleasant things associated with old buildings.

"The books are sorted by title, not by author or the Dewey Decimal system." Alec's voice barely reached him through the solid walls of the closet. "Makes it easier for me to find them." His low chuckle was lost within the dank chamber.

Jacob passed shelves and shelves of dusty books bound in leather. He quickly caught onto the sorting system. The same letter was on either side of the room, which explained why the room was so long. Finally, he reached the F's. He searched through the shelves on both sides of him, wiping away the grime from the golden-etched titles of the book.

_Fang and Claw: Legends of Werewolves and Vampires._

Jacob pulled the leather-bound tome from the dust-covered shelves, waving away more dust. He flipped to the first page to double-check it was the right book, then headed out of the closet.

"_Any_ coming out of the closet jokes from you, leech, and I will kill you," Jacob growled at Edward, straightening and stretching his sore back. Edward feigned an expression of innocence. Alec had returned to his seat behind his desk, trembling and soaked in perspiration. Jacob made a face at the sight of the overweight man, curled up in his chair and sopping wet.

"Y-you're not going to k-kill me, a-are you?" stuttered Alec, and the two boys didn't know which one of them he was talking to. They chose to ignore him.

"Found the book," Jacob said, holding up the aforementioned hardcover and flipping through pages. He landed on the page he wanted, the one with the picture of the white wolf and the vampire. "This is it."

Jacob inhaled and exhaled sharply.

In all probability, the next few pages would hold the answers to his and Edward's burning, unsaid and unanswered questions.

Possibly, maybe.

Probably.

- - -

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry this took so long! Think of it this way: I gave those slow readers/lesser nerds to catch up on their reading. Also, for those with livejournal, I've posted the first two chapters ("Alibis" and "Biggest Lie") on the only JacobxEdward community I could find:

community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)jakeward(slash)

Squee.

**Next Chapter Summary: **Fang and Claw – Consists entirely of the legend. I think. Depends on how long the legend looks on here. It looks long on my site, but chances are it'll be pretty short on FanFic, so it'll probably have the legend and the ride home. This is the longest chapter summary I've ever written. I'm rambling.


	7. Chapter 6: Fang and Claw

**Author's Note: **The legend. Dundundun! It's kinda confusing and doesn't really explain much...which just makes for a better plot. This chapter for Jessicamee who pointed out to me that "Hey! Jacob could've gone to a bookstore instead!" and I was like, "Oh. Shit."_  
_**Word Count: **760.

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Also, Jacob has a dirty mouth, especially when he reads the legend.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Six: Fang and Claw**

_Long ago, before there were humans, when the vampires and the werewolves lived in harmony, there was a white werewolf by the name of Citlali. Citlali kept the chaos of the world in check, by storing it within the trunk of a great tree. "This tree must never be torn down," said Citlali. "For if it is, a terrible war will break out between our two races, and it shall never end."_

_Neither vampire nor werewolf doubted the word of Citlali, and they avoided the tree altogether. They had peace, and many werewolves imprinted on vampires, and many vampires chose werewolves as their mates._

_One day, a vampire by the name of Aldous became rebellious towards the word of Citlali. _

_"There's nothing in this tree," he snarled. "And I can prove it." _

_Another vampire, the mate of Citlali, Durward stopped Aldous._

_"There is something in this tree. All of the evil and chaos and hate of the world is stored inside this tree. Vampires and werewolves can not take it out. Only Citlali may take it out, only Citlali _can _take it out."_

_Aldous turned up his nose at Durward, and reached his hand into the trunk. He screamed in pain and agony, and pulled his arm out. His skin and muscle and nerves had been torn off, leaving only the bone. _

_"That is what you get for disobeying the word of Citlali," Durward said. _

_Aldous schemed and schemed and schemed until he found a loophole. _

_"Vampires and werewolves cannot," he declared, "yes, yes, but what about neither? What about an entirely different species?"_

_From the bones of his hand and the hair of his head, Aldous created a Human. This Human, whom Aldous named Casimir, cut down the tree. From the tree seeped all the evil that Citlali had stored._

_Vampires began attacking werewolves, werewolves attacking vampires. Mates butted heads against mates, friends fought against friends._

_Citlali looked upon the scene before him. The only one who did not fight was Durward. _

_"Durward, we must flee," said Citlali. "This place is far too dangerous for us now. We must leave before we, too, begin to fight with one another."_

_"But, Citlali, what of the rest?" Durward asked. Citlali looked down at them._

_"Because of the invention of Humans, the war between vampires and werewolves shall never end until the coming of the Chosen One. This Chosen One will turn white upon imprinting on his soulmate."_

_Citlali and Durward disappeared as their people continued their never-ending war._

Jacob shut the book before he was even sure Edward had finished reading it.

"Holy motherfucking shit to hell," he mumbled under his breath, slumping into a plush blue chair as Edward grabbed the book and re-read the words.

"Wait...so...what exactly does this _mean_?" Edward had a pretty good idea of what it connoted, but he wanted to hear what Jacob was thinking. Though, he didn't really need to ask him out loud; he could just go into his head, but lately all he'd been getting were random quotes and passages from plays and poems that no one reads (willingly anyway).

"It...it means...well, obviously I'm the Chosen One and it means that...I've imprinted."

"On who?"

Jacob took a moment to think about it. He had phased several times after he last saw Bella and he hadn't turned white. He silently made a checklist of all the people he had talked to, male and female, and mentally crossed them out if he had been his normal colour after seeing them.

_'Shit. Sam.'_

Sam was the last person he had talked to before he had changed colours.

"Oh, holy shit no," Jacob hissed, eyes wide with panic.

"What?" Edward tried to make the inquiry sound innocent, as if he hadn't just poked around in Jacob's head to find the answer.

"Nothing," Jacob replied, all to quickly. "It's nothing. We should go."

Jacob rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"So, Alec," Edward said, turning towards the forgotten obese man behind the desk. "you're not going to tell anyone about this little incident, are you?"

Alec was still pretty shaken up about everything, and didn't answer Edward. When Edward yelled at him to answer, he quickly shook his head no, before cowering again. Edward narrowed his eyes at Alec before opening the door and leaving the office.

"That was pretty harsh," Jacob said, while they waited for the elevator to hit the ground floor again.

"Was not," Edward snapped, sneering at Jacob. "...I hate elevators," he sighed.

- - -

**A/N: **Not entirely confident with the quality of this chapter, but I got the idea of Jacob imprinting on Sam and ran with it. I should probably never do that because I tend to take my "running" ideas _way_ too far. Anyway, reviews would be loved. Especially nice reviews, seeing how I don't like this chapter. I should stop whining before one of you cyber-backslaps me, shouldn't I?

**Next Chapter Summary: **Gather & Give – Back at the reserve, Jacob talks to Sam. Before he gets a chance to tell Sam that he may've imprinted on him, Jacob does something that proves the truth.


	8. Chapter 7: Gather and Give

**Author's Note:** Er...yeah. This chapter may or may not be total shit, because I had to find a way to swing around what I said before._  
_**Word Count: **1120

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Jacob still has a dirty mouth. I doubt he'll get rid of it. Writing curse words entertains me too much to stop.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Seven: Gather and Give**

_I'm gathering up the truth and giving it all to you._

Edward and Jacob drove back to Forks and area in stony silence. Edward's jaw was set in a solid line and his eyes stared harshly at the road passing quickly beneath them. Jacob stared aimlessly out the window at the trees moving swiftly away from the travelling vehicle.

Edward dropped Jacob off some ways away from the reserve, trusting that the werewolf would know his way back through the thick forest before speeding off again with a squeal of tires, leaving behind the smell of burning rubber.

Jacob wandered through the forest in human form, his mind reeling as he remembered the day's events.

'_The _morning's_ events_,' he corrected himself, looking at his watch. '_It's only 11:50.'_

'_Okay, so. I Imprinted on Sam. That's fine,' _Jacob told himself. '_Shit, that is definitely not fine. He's gonna fucking kill me when he finds out. Shit, shit, shit. Praise the fucking Lord that Billy's gone for a while. He'd watch Sam kill me, bring me back to life, and then kill me again. Or, he'd keep me alive, and tell _everyone _that I was gay and watch me be shunned by like, the entire state. Why, oh why do I have such a spiteful father?'_

And suddenly, he was back in La Push, several people staring at him.

'_Since when do I walk so damn fast?'_

He picked up his pace and made his way back to his home, where Sam, Quil and Embry were all waiting for him.

"Jacob!" Quil called. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I, er...I went for a walk," Jacob said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

_'He's lying,' _Sam thought. _'He always does that when he lies.'_

_'Huh. So Sam's stalkerish ways _do_ have a benefit. I'll have to remember that for another time when I lie.'_

"Where'd you go?" Quil asked.

"Oh, just...around."

"You went to see Bella didn't you?" Embry demanded, laughing lightly. "You'll never get over vampire girl, will you?"

"Shut up," Jacob said, trying his best to look embarrassed.

_'He _better_ not have gone to see Bella. Little vampire skank.' _Sam's voice/thoughts were bitter, and they matched his sour expression.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Jacob asked quietly, trying to ignore Embry and Quil's stares.

"Sure."

"_Alone_?"

Sam glanced over at Embry and Quil, and motioned for them to leave. Embry grumbled something along the lines of "I wanted to see them fight!" as the two walked away.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I-I have to tell you something." Jacob inhaled through his teeth, and stared down at the muddy ground. "Y'see, when you and the pack left for...wherever you went, I found this book and--"

Jacob was cut off from his story by a voice calling out at Sam.

"Oh, that's Emily...d'ya think this story could wait? I should go see what she wants."

"No, it can't," Jacob snapped, head finally lifting to look at Sam. Once he did, his eyes went wide and he mumbled, "Never mind. Go see Emily."

Sam gave him a funny look (Jacob seemed to be on the receiving end of a lot of those lately) and walked away. Jacob watched the older boy's retreating figure before turning away and sprinting into the forest.

_'Oh my God, I didn't Imprint on Sam. If I did I would've let him go see Emily without question. Oh my God, I've never been so fucking happy in my life. Although, Sam was the most logical conclusion...I don't even fucking _care_ anymore. I didn't Imprint on my best friend! I'll work out who I Imprinted on later, right now I just really need to get the fuck away from La Push before Sam comes back.'_

Jacob stopped in a small clearing, God knows how far away from the reserve. He couldn't stop the gleeful and relieved laugh that escaped him. He sat down on the wet grass in the middle of the clearing, his back resting against a large rock. The mental checklist that he had filed away when he thought he Imprinted on Sam returned to him, with one name still unchecked.

_Edward._

He never phased in between the time when he saw him at Bella's and the time his colour changed. All of Jacob's relief was swept away, and replaced by a new sense of worry, anger and doubt.

_'How am I going to explain this to Bella? How am I going to explain this to Billy, to Sam, to the pack? And how the _fuck_ am I supposed to tell Edward?'_

"Tell me what?"

Jacob froze, his heart beating faster.

"What are you doing here, leech?" Jacob hissed, hoping to God that he wasn't as transparent as he thought he was.

"Forks _is_ the border, isn't it, mutt?" Edward reminded him, moving slowly towards the werewolf. "We're perfectly aligned with the centre of it right now. At least, you are."

Jacob smelled the vampire move closer towards him and he jumped up from the ground, and turned to face Edward.

"Maybe so, but what are you doing _here_, listening to my thoughts?"

"Well, I was planning on seeing how Sam took the news, but since you're being such a little bi--"

Edward stopped short of his insult when he saw the look on Jacob's face. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Jacob's mouth opened and shut a few times before he gave up on words and shook his head.

"Jacob..."

The werewolf realized how weird it was to hear his real name escape Edward's lips, instead of "mutt" or "puppy" or some other dog-related jab.

"Don't 'Jacob' me. I didn't tell him because it's not _true_."

Edward blinked at the younger boy in shock. "What do you mean it's not true? I thought you had it all figured out!"

"I thought I did, but...when Sam said that he had to leave to go see Emily, I told him that he couldn't. If I really Imprinted on him, I wouldn't have." Jacob kicked at the ground as he waited for Edward's response.

"Then...who _did_ you Imprint on?" Edward had the haunting feeling that _this_ is what Jacob meant to tell him.

"You're the mind-reader, _you_ figure it out."

"I would if you would think about something other than Romeo and Juliet."

_'Fine. I Imprinted on _you_, okay? Go ahead, scream, run do what the fuck ever, just don't go around telling people, okay? Especially not Bella. I get the funny feeling she may be slightly pissed that my soul mate is her fiancee.'_

Edward stared at Jacob, eyes wide and mouth wider. Jacob sighed and turned away, waiting patiently for Edward to leave.

"We should tell Bella at some point."

- - -

**A/N: **I hope I didn't make them too terribly OOC. Although, they'll be even more OOC in...

**Next Chapter Summary:** Heaven Forbid – Jacob and Edward deal with the aftermath of Jacob's Imprinting; they learn of a prophecy that involves dying races, the Volturri and marriages.


	9. Chapter 8: Heaven Forbid

**Author's Note:** Chances are, Jacob and Edward will be really OOC._  
_**Word Count: **

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Jacob still has a dirty mouth. I doubt he'll get rid of it. Writing curse words entertains me too much to stop.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Eight: Heaven Forbid**

_Take a breath, just take a seat; you're falling apart and tearing at the seams._

Jacob whipped his head around. "You're still here."

"Wow, you've been rather observant lately." Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, I'm still here."

"B-but..._why_? I mean, I just told you that I'm, like, subconsciously in love with you, and you just _stand there_. Aren't you freaked out?"

"I am. But I figured that you're way more freaked out than I am."

Jacob scowled at Edward. He hated when the vampire got all nice and sweet and caring and..._right. _He huffed and sat down, leaning against the rock again, his arms and legs crossed, looking rather like a pouting two year old. He stared down at the ground and blinked as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"What the fuck are we going to do, Cullen?" Jacob asked, arms uncrossed and fingers tugging at the grass. "It's not like I can just forget about this. We can't tell anybody because...well, just because. That doesn't really leave any other options...so, what the fuck are we going to do?"

Edward sighed and sat on the rock Jacob was leaning against. "I don't know."

- - -

Jacob kicked at the rocks littering the forest ground as he weaved his way through the trees, towards La Push.

"Jake! Jacob!"

Jacob looked up from his mission of abusing stones to see Seth running towards him, waving his hand in the air.

"Christ, where did you go? Sam said that the two of you were talking, and then Emily called him and when he came back you weren't there and we didn't really think anything of it because you've been kind of doing that lately, no offence or anything, but you've been wandering and..."

Jacob ignored the words that tumbled from Seth's lips and continued walking, the younger boy right on his heels, still blabbering away.

"Anyway, what I was supposed to tell you is that there's a visiting Elder from the Dene tribe in Hay Lake (1). Sam or...or someone told her about the whole turning-white incident, and she said that she wanted to see you," Seth explained, and he tilted his head in the direction of Quil's house. "She's in there. Her name's Naira."

Jacob nodded, and went up the steps towards Quil's front door. Before he could knock on the door, Quil swung it open.

"Hey, Jake. Naira's waiting in the living room."

Jacob stepped over the threshold and towards the living room in the back of the house. An elderly lady with a wrinkled face and big, round eyes, heavy with age, sat on the Ateara's couch, her thin lips smiling when she saw Jacob.

"I take it you're the one they speak of. The one that turned white," she said, her voice sounded younger and stronger than she looked. "Please, have a seat, Jacob."

Jacob sat on the love seat adjacent to the couch Naira was sitting on.

"I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you. I'm afraid it's a rather long story. Do you have the time, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded and settled into his seat. Naira smiled again, and began speaking. "When I was a little girl, my mother told me of the legend of the White Wolf. I was young and naive and I didn't believe her. Where I come from, there are no vampires. I didn't even believe in their existence until a trip to Alaska, where I met Carlisle Cullen."

Jacob's breath hitched. She knew the Cullen's?

"I see from your expression that you know him."

"Yeah, I guess. He...never mind. I know him."

Naira scrutinized him with her big brown eyes before settling into her story again. "After I met Mr. Cullen, he told me what he was. I was shocked, to say the least. Then he told me that he had a family, a wife, three adopted sons and two adopted daughters. He said they were all vampires. I wanted to meet them, and Mr. Cullen allowed it. When I saw the youngest one, Edward, I recognized him from pictures my mother showed me. Pictures that went along with the legend."

"What does this have to do with me?" Jacob interrupted, his patience growing weary with all the talk of Edward and the Cullen's.

"Patience, Mr. Black, patience. I knew that Edward was really Durward from the legend. Whether a distant descendant, or actually him, I wasn't sure of which. All I know is, the Chosen One _must_ Imprint on him. After all, it's in your blood. You _have_ imprinted on Mr. Cullen, have you not?"

Jacob sighed and nodded, looking down at the ground. "And I'll probably be shunned from my pack for it."

"Jacob, look at me."

Jacob's eyes snapped up to Naira's and she sighed deeply. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Jacob. When Quil Imprinted on Claire, was it not you that said that there was nothing sexual about it? That Quil would grow to be many different things to Claire?"

Jacob nodded slowly.

"Then, that is what you may be for Edward. Although, only for a little while."

"What do you mean a little while?" Jacob snapped, leaning forward in the seat.

Naira gave him a harsh look, and Jacob leaned back again.

"As I grew older, I learned of a prophecy. You see, Jacob, the race of vampires and the race of werewolves are dying out, and quickly. More and more men lose their ability to phase, and as you know, not many women can phase at all. Leah Clearwater is one of the only ones, possibly the only one left.

"This prophecy, it said that the Chosen One and his soul mate must be betrothed. Once they are, the Chosen One will gain the ability to bear children. Each of their children will have different qualities, one may seem more like their werewolf parent, while another may be more like a vampire. Because of these differences, our two races will continue to live."

"But...But...That doesn't even make any _sense_!"

"Jacob, how many things in your life _have_ made sense?"

Jacob paused and looked down at the ground again. "Not many."

Naira nodded and Jacob had the feeling that their conversation was over. He exhaled sharply, and stood from the couch. As he was about to leave, Naira called out to him again. "Jacob, one more thing before you go...Have you noticed any...changes in your behaviour? Perhaps you can do something that you couldn't do before?"

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it and nodded. Naira said nothing more, just looked away from Jacob.

Once Jacob was out of the house, Naira sighed and shook her head. "It's going to happen sooner than I expected."

- - -

**A/N: **Bah. This chapter wasn't my favourites. But Naira is my favourite character ever. But, yeah, so...'tis done, and now you know the prophecy! Woo! My friend told me that prophecies are fairly common occurrences in FanFiction, but I hardly ever read it anymore, so I wouldn't know.

**Next Chapter Summary: **I Wasn't Prepared – Jacob tells Edward of the prophecy. Panic ensues!

(1) The Dene tribe in Hay Lake is an actual tribe! Woo! It's somewhere in Alberta, and I thought I should just throw it in there because I'm an Albertan girl.


	10. Chapter 9: I Wasn't Prepared

**Author's Note:** Chances are, Jacob and Edward will be really OOC. It's a pretty epic chapter ( in both length and content ), so y'know...bring snacks or something.** Important author's note at end.** Yes, I realize the total originality of this chapter name, but it's really the greatest song on the planet. It's called "I Wasn't Prepared" (obviously) and it's by Eisley and everyone should download it.

**Word Count: **4810 ( o.O )

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Jacob still has a dirty mouth. I doubt he'll get rid of it. Writing curse words entertains me too much to stop.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Nine: I Wasn't Prepared**

_I wasn't prepared for this._

The knowledge of the prophecy was slowly driving Jacob insane. Since his meeting with Naira, it had been exactly three days, twenty hours, thirteen minutes and twenty seconds...twenty one...twenty two...

Jacob tore his eyes away from his watch and banged his head on the door of his bedroom. He had hardly left his house since the meeting, forgoing all runs with the pack, lest the rest of the wolves hear his madly-racing thoughts about the prophecy and Edward and _fuckingcrazyoldlady_.

Jacob growled in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall beside the door, effectively making a huge hole. He sighed and looked down at the gap in the wall. _'Have to remember to plaster that before Dad gets back.'_

"Where is Billy anyway?"

Jacob jumped three feet in the air when he heard Edward's voice from the window. He turned around and glared at the figure crouched in the windowsill.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?"

"Just checking up on you," Edward said nonchalantly, as if it was a normal occurrence for him to sneak into Jacob's house. He re-situated himself on the sill so his right leg was bent at the knee, his foot resting on the wood, and his left leg was dangling inside Jacob's room.

Jacob had the sudden temptation to push him out the window.

"Best not be doing that Jacob. I can't die, remember? It won't really do anything to me, I'll just climb right back and bug you some more."

Jacob huffed in defeat and sat on his bed. "So, really, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm checking up on you. Good thing I did, too, you seem a little...distressed."

Jacob nodded and carded a hand through his hair.

"Gonna tell me why?"

"Fucking _hell_ of a meeting with a visiting elder," Jacob said quietly, almost to himself. His voice raised to a more audible level when he said, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you Imprinted on me. What was this meeting about?"

"It was about me turning white."

"Oh?" Edward cocked his head to the side, far more interested now. "What did he or she have to say?"

"She said...I don't wanna talk about it." Jacob looked at the covers on his bed, pretending to be fascinated by a piece of imaginary fluff.

"If you don't talk to somebody about it, you're just going to punch more holes in your wall," pointed out Edward, gesturing towards the gape in the wall.

Jacob had an inner debate with himself, and Edward was polite enough to keep out of his head. One side seemed to beat the other, and Jacob hung his head. "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't...kill me or something."

"It all depends on what you're telling me, but I can try."

Jacob looked up to glare at Edward, then looked down again. "She said...Naira said...There's..." Jacob took a deep breath, and tried again. "There's this prophecy that the Elder, Naira, told me about. It ties in with the legend we read and it has to do with the Chosen One and his...soul mate, I guess."

Edward nodded and waited for Jacob to keep going. When the werewolf didn't continue to tell his story, Edward prodded, "And what does this prophecy say?"

Jacob did a quick scan of the room for something to distract Edward away from his tale. When he didn't see anything, he sighed and said, "You should probably move away from the window for this."

- - -

Edward thought this was weird, but hopped down from the windowsill and into Jacob's room. It was a cramped space, Edward observed, and bare too. There wasn't much furniture in it, a bed, a night table with a lamp and an alarm clock on it, and a single shelf. Pushed into the opposite corner of the bed was a desk, a wooden chair pulled away from it.

"Er...you should probably sit down too..."

Jacob seemed more uncomfortable then Edward was, and it was his room. Edward wished he had Jasper's ability to change emotions, and sat down in the desk chair.

Jacob rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palms, and fidgeted on the bed. His head still drooped, he blurted out quickly and in one breath, "The prophecy said that the vampires and the werewolves are dying and that the Chosen One and his soul mate—which would be you and me—have to get married and have children because I can somehow bear children after we get married."

"What?!"

Jacob lifted his head. "How could you even understand me?"

"_What?!_"

"You said you wouldn't kill me."

Edward ignored Jacob and jumped up from his chair. Pacing nervously around the room, he ran a hand through his hair, muttering curses Jacob hadn't even heard before.

"What the _fuck_ are we going to do, Black?!"

"Seems to me we've had this conversation before."

Edward stopped his pacing and glowered at Jacob. "How can you be so blasé about this?"

"Cullen, I have had three, almost four days to freak out over this. It's somebody else's turn now," Jacob said, leaning back against the wall beside his bed. "You're going to wear a hole in my carpet, by the way," he added when Edward began to pace again. Edward ignored him again.

"Oh, God. Well, we're going to have to tell some people. I mean...shit, Jake, I don't want my whole race to die! Even if it means getting married to..." Edward looked Jacob up and down rather disdainfully. "...you, I want to save them. But, we're going to have to tell people. We can't just say, "Oh, yeah, by the way, the mutt is pregnant," and expect to not get the shit kicked out of us.

"My family is going to kill me. And holy shit, you...you would have like, _twenty_ people waiting in line to kill you and--"

"You called me Jake."

Edward abruptly stopped his pacing to stare incredulously at Jacob. "That's _all_ you cared about during that entire speech?"

"No, leech, _you called me Jake._"

"No I didn't," Edward snapped. "...Did I?"

Jacob nodded. "You did. But, please, feel free to continue on your rant. It's rather entertaining, y'know, when you _don't _call me nicknames that only my friends use."

For the third time in less than an hour, Edward ignored Jacob. "What are we going to do about Bella? I mean, she has to know at some point. And if we don't tell her, she'll find out on her own, which is even worse, because then she'll murder us for not telling her."

"She'll murder us if we _do_ tell her."

"Well, yeah, but...she might make it quicker."

"You have to get like, dismembered to die. I don't think there's any possible way for you to die quickly."

Edward made a sound that was possibly of agreement and possibly of panic. "So, who's this Elder that told you all of this?"

"Naira. She's a Dene from something Lake. She was staying at Quil's house and--"  
"Is she still there?"

Jacob shrugged and let his eyes slip shut as he thunked his head against the wall. "I don't know what to do anymore, Cullen," he said, his voice hoarse and barely a whisper.

Edward stood very still and turned toward Jacob. "'Anymore?'"

The corners of Jacob's mouth twitched upwards in a slight smirk. "I used to have it figured out. Wake up, get ready, hang out with the pack, hang out with Bella, fight with you over Bella, go home, go to sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"The most complicated thing used to be Phasing, and now...shit, I've thought about this all the fucking time—I don't really need sleep anymore, so I have the time to do that—and I'm still totally confused. There's so many fucking questions that I don't even know how to _begin_ to ask, so many things that don't make any fucking sense...

"But the thing that gets me the most, is that it's actually _happening_. This isn't some whacked-out dream, this is fucking bona fide _reality_. It's not like if somebody pinched us we'd wake up. Do you even feel it when people pinch you?"

Edward shook his head.

"Hm. Anyway, basically the whole balance of the freaking world is pretty much on our shoulders right now. I mean, if the prophecy is really true, and if the vampires and werewolves really _are_ dying...Like, what if they all die and then the Volturri come and start fucking things up? It's not like regular Humans can do dick all against them."

Jacob was about to say something else, but his words were interrupted by Sam yelling out his name.

"Shit!" Jacob's eyes flew open. He stood from the bed and yelled through the door that he was upstairs. He grabbed Edward by the arm and dragged him to the window. "Shit, you have to go before Sam comes up here," he ordered, almost pushing Edward out the window.

"I'm coming back tomorrow, and we are talking about this," Edward said. Jacob studied his face for any traces of sarcasm. When he saw none, he rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Fine, whatever, just go."

Just as Sam knocked on Jacob's door, Edward jumped down from the window. Jacob quickly checked to see if he had hurt himself or something, but he couldn't see him anymore.

"Yeah, come in," he said, and Sam swung open the door.

"Dude, why does it smell like fucking vampire in your room?"

Jacob felt the colour drain from his face and he was thankful he was still facing the window. "Don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

"Whatever, man. I heard you talked to that Elder."

"Yeah." Jacob moved from the window to the same position in was in before on the bed.

"What did she have to say?" Sam asked, sitting slightly uncomfortably on the foot of the bed.

"Just...some stuff," Jacob replied, shrugging and looked down at his fingernails. '_Ha! I didn't do that neck-rubbing thing!'_

"What did you have to tell me the other day?" Sam inquired after an awkward silence.

"I had a problem," Jacob said, "but I figured it out."

He looked once more towards the open window before crossing the room to close it.

- - -

Edward shoved open the door to his house, deep in concentration about everything Jacob had told him. "Can't believe I called him Jake," he mumbled under his breath.

"Edward!" Alice called, already sprinting down the stairs to see him. "Where were you?"

"Out," he replied, and Alice glared at him.

"I was hoping for something a little more specific that _that_."

_'C'mon. I promise I won't tell.'_

"Fine. But you _can not_ tell anybody. If you do, I'll...I don't really know. I'll do something drastic."

"I won't tell, I swear!"

"Okay." Edward dropped his voice to a low whisper and said, "I was at La Push."

"_What?_ Like, actually _in_?"

"Yeah, like actually in."

"How did you not get _killed_?"

"Snuck around Jacob Black's house," he muttered, hoping that Alice didn't actually hear him.

"Oh my _God_!" Alice smacked him in the shoulder. It didn't have much effect, but the intended message was obvious.

"Alice!" Rosalie called from upstairs, "What's going on down there?"

"Nothing, Ros! Just...go back to whatever you were doing!"

There was a shuffle of footsteps and the gentle click of a door being shut. Alice glared at Edward and dragged him outside again.

"What were you doing at Jacob's?"

"Look, it's really long and kinda complicated and a lot personal, but when I'm ready to tell you, I will. Good night."

Edward made an attempt to get to the door, but Alice wasn't having any of it. "It's 10 o' clock in the morning, Edward," she said, sticking her arm out to block the door.

"Right."

"Edward, just tell me what were you doing at Jacob's."

"Fine. But not here."

- - -

By the time Edward decided they were out of hearing range from the rest of the family, he and Alice were well into the forest, in a particularly thick bunch of trees.

"You dragged me all this way, so this had better be damn good, Edward."

"You remember how you said that Amabel tried to make Jacob imprint on me?"

Alice nodded. "I don't see how this has to do with--"

"He did it."

"Who did what?"

"Jacob; imprinted."

Alice remained cool and composed on the outside when she simply asked, "When?" but Edward knew that on the inside, she was freaking out.

"Sometime after our run-in at Bella's. Funny story, he turned white when he Phased like, a day after and then we found this legend thing that said when the Chosen One imprints, he turns white, and Jacob thought he imprinted on Sam—you remember Sam Uley?—but then it turns out he imprinted on me."

Alice's thoughts went haywire at Edward's quick confession, and he had to block out her thoughts to stop his own headache.

It was a good choice on his part to leave out the whole prophecy thing. He shuddered at the thought of how Alice would react.

"Anything else?" Alice asked, thinking, hoping, _praying_ that there was nothing more Edward could tell her.

"Yes," Edward said, and Alice's eyes went wide with panic. "But I think you've heard more than enough for tonight. Besides, this is where it gets personal."

Just before Edward and Alice split up to go to their own rooms, Edward reminded her, "Not a word to anyone."

Alice nodded and slipped into her bedroom.

- - -

Jacob was finally about to settle into some much-needed sleep. All the stress of the prophecy, the legend, and telling Edward finally wore down on him, and his eyelids fluttered shut.

Then there was that fucking knock on the window.

Jacob groaned and threw the sheets covering his body back. He unlocked the window and pulled it up. He probably should've been more shocked to see Edward standing on his roof, but he was really too tired to register the oddity of the situation.

"What do you want, Cullen?" he asked on a yawn, leaning on the windowsill.

"I told Alice."

"Alice knows?"

"Alice knows."

"How much does Alice know?"

Edward bit his lower lip and muttered, "Everything but the prophecy."

Jacob stared out at the night sky behind Edward. "It is either way too late at night, or way too early in the morning for this kinda shit, Edward."

"It's 3 am."

Jacob blinked lazily a few times, then turned away from the window, muttering, "Good night, leech," and going back to his bed.

"Black, wait," Edward called, but Jacob was already settled back under his covers. The vampire sighed, and crawled through the window and towards the bed. Kneeling beside the mattress, Edward shook Jacob awake.

"Go home, Cullen," Jacob mumbled, turning towards the wall. Edward grabbed him and turned him back towards himself, and Jacob frowned when Edward's hand didn't immediately remove itself from his waist.

"What?" Jacob snapped, desperately wanting Edward to let go of him and go home.

"We need to go see that Naira person."

"Let go of me, and I'll think about it."

Edward's eyes dropped to his hand that was still on Jacob's side, and hastily removed it.

"Sorry. But we really should see her."

"Cullen, it is..." Jacob glanced at the flashing LED lights beside his bed, "3:13 in the morning, go away."

"Not until you say that we'll see her tomorrow."

"What, we're bargaining for my sleep now?" Jacob sneered, sitting up slowly and glaring at Edward.

"Please?"

Dazed brown eyes stared down alert golden ones and Jacob grumbled out, "Fine, we'll go see her at a more decent time," and collapsed on the mattress.

"No, not at a decent time. People will _see_ me at a decent time." Edward's smirk was evident in his voice as Jacob shot up in bed and stared at Edward.

"You're not saying--"

"Go put on some coffee or something, mutt, we got a long night."

Edward rose to his feet and smiled his trademark crooked smile at Jacob. Jacob continued to gape at him. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Get up."

Jacob was about to get up, when he stopped. He looked pointedly at Edward and motioned towards the door.

"Right. I'll be downstairs."

"Don't touch anything, I don't need the stink of vampire everywhere when Billy gets back," Jacob ordered as the bedroom door clicked shut. "I am so fucking _fucked_."

- - -

Edward was standing in the kitchen, not touching anything like a good boy when Jacob came downstairs, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. His steps were slow and shuffled, as he walked to the coffee-maker, his movements showing how tired he really was.

Soon, the smell of roasted coffee beans filled the first floor, effectively covering Edward's scent. As Jacob poured himself a cup of coffee, he asked Edward what he normally did during the night, "y'know, besides bugging me."

Edward shot a glare at Jacob for his last comment. "Stuff. Piano, hunt, wander, think, watch over Bella. The usual."

Jacob nodded and hid a yawn behind his coffee cup. Edward pitied the werewolf for a second, before mentally reprimanding himself for it.

_'What the hell are you doing, Edward? He's a _werewolf_ you shouldn't pity him, no matter how tired he looks.'_

Jacob hid his smirk with a cough, smugly enjoying the fact that he could hear Edward's thoughts, and the vampire didn't even know it. "If we want to talk to Naira before Quil wakes up, we should leave now."

- - -

"Stay down here while I find out where Naira's sleeping," Jacob whispered to Edward and Edward nodded, muttering a snarky, "Yes, mom" comment, making Jacob hit him in the shoulder.

Jacob snuck quietly up the stairs and knocked on Quil's bedroom door.

"Quil!" he called as quietly as he could. There was a loud yawn from within the room, and sleep-heavy footsteps.

"Wha' d'ya want?" Quil asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Where's Naira?"

Quil yawned and pointed to a door down the hallway. "Why? And why do you smell like vampire and coffee?"

"Had a run-in with one of the Cullen's...it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

Quil nodded and shut the door; shuffling footsteps and the quiet creak of an old mattress and Jacob snuck down the stairs again.

He stopped halfway down and hissed at Edward, who was staring out the window beside the door. "Cullen! Come here!"

Edward jumped and turned to Jacob. He sighed at Jacob's impatient look, feeling rather like a young child dragging his feet in a supermarket. He grumbled something about not being a little kid as he pushed past Jacob.

Jacob rolled his eyes and followed Edward up the rest of the stairs. He tiptoed towards the door at the end of the hallway, motioning for Edward to follow him.

When they reached the door of the spare room, Jacob pushed it open without knocking. "Naira?" he whispered into the air. There was a creaking sound next to the window, and he looked toward it.

"Jacob," Naira said, swaying on the wooden rocking chair. "You're back."

"Yes, I had some questions. And this time I brought somebody else."

Naira turned away from the window and squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the figures of the two boys.

Jacob moved over to the bed and switched on the lamp on the night table, covering the majority of the room with a dull, orangey glow.

"Edward Cullen," Naira said, "I remember you."

Edward blinked and squinted at Naira, trying to place a time to her face. "Alaska. Just before we moved here. Carlisle...he told you about...about us, our family, what we were."

Naira nodded slightly, the movement barely visibly in the dim light. "So, you remember me, too. Now, Jacob, what were these questions you had for me?"

"There's...a lot, really. If the vampires and the werewolves are dying anyway, what good will it do to make more?"

"The vampires will still be immortal. The only reason the vampires are dying now is lack of sustenance, and fighting with werewolves and other vampires. As for the werewolves, the male werewolves can marry, and pass the werewolf gene on, ergo..."

"The werewolves stay alive," Jacob finished. "And what will happen if I don't do anything about this?"

"The two races will die, and disturb the natural order in the world."

"Right. No pressure, okay. And, how is..._everything_ going to happen? I mean, the marriage, getting pregnant, yeah, I understand that, but I'm more curious about what happens during the pregnancy and the birth and..."

Naira said something cliché, something along the lines of "You'll cross that bridge when you come to it," but Jacob was too deep in thought to really hear her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just really freaking tired, and I can't remember most of the questions I had, but there is one more I remember. Just before I left, you asked me if I could do something I couldn't do before. Why?"

Naira sighed, and turned towards the window again. "The Chosen One--"

"Okay, could you please stop referring to me as that? It's freaking me out."

Naira ignored Jacob and continued with her story, "The Chosen One is supposed to Imprint on his soul mate very early on, when he first begins to Phase. But you didn't Imprint until much later, correct?"

Jacob nodded, though Naira couldn't see it. She seemed as if she was about to continued her story, when she suddenly turned to Edward and asked, "When exactly did you bite Jacob?"

Jacob's eyes went wide with shock, and it took all the willpower he had to not yell at Edward and strangle him.

Edward looked just as surprised as Naira. Of course, he actually _knew_ that he had bitten Jacob. The werewolf, however, was caught totally off guard.

Jacob composed himself, and turned towards Edward, "Yes, Edward, when _did_ you bite me?"

Edward sighed and sat on the bed. "I had no idea I did it...but...it was a year ago, or so Alice says."

"Wait, what, _Alice_ knows?"

"Alice _told_ me. See, we were playing truth or dare and somebody asked her what the biggest secret she's ever kept from us was, and...well..."

Naira and Jacob were staring at him, silently pressing him to keep going.

"The war last year, against those vampires. There was this vampire, Amabel, and she came and basically kidnapped me and Jacob. She put us under this enchantment, or spell or something of the sort, and she—she made me bite Jacob. Afterwards, she tried to make Jacob Imprint on me. She found out that she couldn't force something like that, so she abandoned us on the side of the road."

Memories came back to Jacob, of waking up in a ditch next to Edward, of watching over him until his family came; of running away, wondering why he did it.

"I woke up first," Jacob murmured, sitting on the bed, not realizing how close he sat to Edward, "I watched you, to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. Then your family came and I took off."

Edward nodded. "That's what I gather from what Alice told me."

"_Shit._"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Wait." Jacob looked up at Naira, "What does this have to do with my question?"

Naira had been watching the two boys talk with a slight smile playing on her lips. "The Chosen One was supposed to Imprint first, _then_ he was to be bitten. Perhaps that's why it took you so long to Imprint..." She trailed off and looked out the window again. "Anyway, when the Chosen One is bitten by his mate, if said mate has any...unnatural powers, the Chosen One gets them."

She turned around and looked at Edward. "I suppose you didn't know that Jacob picked up your little trick."

Edward stared blankly at Jacob, and Jacob worked hard to avoid return the look. "No, I had no idea," Edward said finally, after a long silence.

"Wasn't planning on telling you, either," Jacob mumbled. "Hey, is there anyway to make it go away?" He asked the question to no one in particular, and both Naira and Edward answered him.

"No," Edward said. "You can only try and ignore people's thoughts."

"Afraid not," Naira said. "Once an ability is picked up, you can never get rid of it. But, I'm not quite done my story yet.

"It is said that the Chosen One and his soul mate must marry on the first half-moon after their discovery of their fate."

"And when is the next half-moon?" Edward was almost afraid to ask. If he knew his moon cycles, it would be...

"At the end of the week," Naira replied. There was a slight thump beside Edward, but he didn't think much of it until Naira said, "It seems that Mr. Black has lost consciousness."

Edward turned and saw Jacob laying on the bed, clearly having fainted from hearing the news. "Oh, _shit_."

- - -

Edward made his way back to Jacob's house as quickly as he could with a 200-something pound teenaged werewolf slung over his shoulder. The front door was locked, and since Edward didn't really feel like climbing up the roof carrying Jacob, he opted to break open the door.

He managed to do it and still leave the door on two hinges. He was rather proud.

Edward shut the door as best he could, and went up the stairs to Jacob's room. He deposited the boy on his bed, and tugged the covers on top of him.

Though Edward knew that Jacob would probably wake up in a few hours, and order him out, he felt the overpowering need to stay.

_'I wonder if this was how he felt when he was watching me. If he felt that he had to, even though he couldn't explain why; felt a need to look after his worst enemy.'_

Five hours passed. Jacob's breath was slow and even, and his thoughts erratic and rambling. Edward knew that somewhere in the last five hours, Jacob's unconsciousness had passed over into mere sleep. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to Jacob's forehead.

His first thought after doing it was, _'Whoa, that feels weird. He's so warm...not like Bella, who is, albeit warm, but he's...whoa.'_

His second thought was, _'Shit, I really hope he's not conscious enough to know what I'm thinking.'_

Oddly enough, his final thought as he was climbing out the window was, _'Now, why did I do that?'_

- - -

**A/N: **I could've taken this even longer, followed Edward back to his house, and had Alice interrogate him some, but I won't. Also! Exciting news for the next chapter! BELLA SHOWS UP! Actually, it's pretty much all Bella. Instead of being focused on Edward and Jacob, it's told more from Bella's point of view. Yay!  
**Next Chapter Summary: **Joke's On Me – Bella wonders why Edward hadn't been visiting her at night; she's visited by Jacob.

**Important Author's Note Thing: I felt like I owed you guys something because you've been so great in your reviews. If any of you have a favourite quote from any chapters, or even from one of my other stories, please tell me in a review or private message, and I can make it into a 100x100 avatar, which can be used on LiveJournal, FanFic, and most likely on MSN. If I think the quote may be too big to put onto an icon, I will message you and you can either choose a different quote or I can make it into a larger picture.**

( I've already made a large picture of "It's either way too late or way too early in the morning for this kinda shit, Edward" )

P.S. TWELVES PAGES, MOFO'S, YOU BETTER HAVE ENJOYED IT!


	11. Chapter 10: Joke's On Me

**Author's Note:** First chapter with Bella! Woo! Enjoy it while you still can. She's more than slightly emo, but learn to deal. I probably forewarned you that Bella is a bitch in this story. Short chapter, sorry. Just really wanted to get Bella up and out of the way for the last two chapters because OMFG I'm going to have so much fun writing them.

**Word Count: **1630.

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Jacob still has a dirty mouth. I doubt he'll get rid of it. Writing curse words entertains me too much to stop. There's slight EdwardxBella in this chapter, I'm sorry, I never intended it, it just came out that way. Besides, I never said Edward stopped loving her.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Ten: Joke's On Me**

_I tried not to get bitter but I was such a quitter._

Bella's head jerked up as she woke from her sleep. She was on top of the covers, still completely clothed, her hair in a total disarray. She looked at the clock and sighed. _10:35 pm._

It had been five nights since Edward had last visited her. Sure, she saw him at school, and afterwards, but she missed his nightly visits. Having him watch her until she fell asleep made her feel safe and confident in their relationship. Without them, she was wary to fall asleep.

Things with Jacob were different as well. At times when she was having problems with anything, she felt like she could talk to him before, and the he really listened. Now, he still listened, but she sense that he was getting distracted by something on his own mind. Once, she had asked him what was wrong. When he snapped at her, she learned not to ask anymore.

Bella took the thick novel she had been reading from her bedside table, opening it to the dog-eared page she had left off on. She fell asleep reading it, the spine bent as it lay flat against her stomach. She woke again, and blearily looked at the clock. _3:45 am_.

Edward had failed to show up again. When it was 10:35, there was a slight hope that he would come. Now it was far too late at night, and she knew he wasn't coming. Bella wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes. She cursed her habit of crying when she was angry, and Edward for leaving her alone for another night, and Jacob for being such a jerk and the whole damn world.

Bella crawled under her covers after putting her book away, and fell asleep again, her last conscious thought a wondering of where Edward was.

- - -

Bella woke up late the next morning, on the verge of noon. She shuffled into the bathroom to brush her teeth, then downstairs to get something to eat. There was a note attached to the fridge written in her father's messy, all capitals printing, letting her know that he had left early for work.

"He didn't really go to work. He went fishing, he just didn't want you to get mad at him."

Bella spun around towards the kitchen table. "Jacob, you scared me!"

"Sorry." His long body was leant against the table, ankles and arms crossed. "Just had to talk to you."

"Alright, then talk," Bella said from inside the fridge, poking around for something to make. She pulled out a leftover container of lasagne from the previous night and popped it in the microwave.

"Y'know how I haven't imprinted yet?" Jacob asked, fingers tapping against his thigh, more out of nervousness than boredom.

"Yeah," Bella replied absently, poking at her food with a fork to see if it was reheated thoroughly. When she felt that it was cooked to her satisfaction, she popped a bite into her mouth and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I imprinted."

Bella paused, fork raised in the air, mouth open. She closed it, and set the fork down. "On who?"

Even though Jacob couldn't read her mind, he knew that she thought it was her.

"This is going to be really hard for you to hear, Bel," he said quietly, so she had to strain to hear him.

"Oh God."

She thought her suspicions were confirmed until the next four words came tumbling from Jacob's mouth.

"It was on Edward."  
"_Oh God_," she repeated, eyes clenching shut, her index and middle fingers on both hands going to her temples, as if a head massage would make this all go away. She hoped that this was a dream, or at least that Jacob would say, "Gotcha!" and be kidding about all of it.

But it wasn't a dream, and Jacob wasn't joking. His face gave it away. His mouth was set in a line, his jaw alternately clenching and unclenching. His eyes were dull and did not meet Bella's, but instead stared at the counter below her.

Bella blinked back tears caused by both anger, and shock. She quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom, ignoring Jacob calling her name. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

- - -

Jacob sighed and headed out the back door, all the while thinking, _'Edward, kinda need you at Bella's.'_, knowing that Edward could hear him perfectly well.

He paused and leaned against a tree, and within seconds, Edward was standing beside him.

"What happened? What did you do? Is Bella okay?"

Jacob ignored his questions and lead Edward back to the Swan's house.

_'I told her I imprinted on you,'_ he thought as they entered the kitchen the same way Jacob left.

_'And how did that go?'_

_'Wait until you see how she reacted, and you'll know that we can't tell her anything else about us.'_

Jacob tilted his head in the direction of the stairs and Edward went up them, towards Bella's bedroom.

- - -

Bella didn't know how long she lay on her bed, arms wrapped around her pillow and her face pressed against it. She lost track of time until she heard the knock on her door.

"Go away," she said to the tapping on wood.

"It's Edward. Can I come in?"

Bella jumped off of her bed and opened the door. It was Edward, of course, Jacob wasn't that spectacular at impressions.

"Can I come in?" Edward repeated, and Bella nodded, drying her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"Is Jacob still down there?" she asked quietly.

"No," Edward lied. "As soon as I came in, he left."

Bella nodded again, sitting cross-legged on her bed. "I take it he didn't tell you what happened?"  
"No," Edward lied again. "We don't really talk, in case you haven't noticed." Another lie. He could hear Jacob thinking from downstairs, _'Bad Edward, lying to your girlfriend like that.'_

"Well...I woke up this morning, and I went downstairs, and I was reading this note that my dad left me, and then Jacob was just...in my kitchen, I didn't even hear him come in and...He just told me that he imprinted, and I asked on who, and...he said you."

Edward faked shock as best as he could. "_Really_?"

"I doubt Jacob would lie about something like that."

_'Yeah, see Edward, you could learn something from me.'_

_'Shut up, mutt.'_

"You seem a lot less panicked than you probably should be," Bella observed, pulling Edward away from his silent argument with Jacob.

Edward smiled at her, watching her visibly relax. "Hey, it's just the _mutt_. It's not like I'm going to fall madly in love with him or anything." _'I hope.'_

_'Heard that, leech.'_

"Besides, I doubt he intentionally imprinted on me."  
"Wouldn't put it past him," Bella mumbled, arms wrapped around her pillow again. Edward tsked, and sat on the bed next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"When did you get so hostile toward him?"

"Well, why shouldn't I be? I mean, he comes in here, uninvited, and pretty much says that he's going to try to steal my fiancé."

Edward took hold of Bella's chin and tilted it up so she was staring into his eyes. "Nobody is going to take you from me, okay?"

Bella nodded, and rested her head on Edward's shoulder again. He kissed the top of her head, and Jacob's irritated thoughts came into his head again.

_'Are you about done, leech?'_

_'Why, you planning on coming up here?'_

_'No, but Naira wants us to meet someone. So, if I were you, I'd get your ass down here pretty damn fast.'_

Edward rolled his eyes and shifted away from Bella. "You should get some sleep," he murmured.

"I just woke up."

"Don't care. Just...get some rest."

Edward kissed her cheek, and left her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Took you long enough," Jacob whined as soon as Edward entered the kitchen. "The hell were you doing in there?"

"Talking," Edward mumbled, exiting the kitchen through the back door, Jacob following close behind him.

"Uh-huh. Since when is 'talking' code word for 'fu'--"

Edward cuffed Jacob in the back of the head, growling, "Don't even _go_ there, mutt." He held the door open for Jacob and the werewolf stepped onto the porch.

Jacob's lips settled into an impish grin, the smile growing as he stopped walking, turned to Edward and asked, "So, what was that about you _hoping_ you wouldn't fall in love with me?"

"_Go_, puppy!" Edward ordered, shoving Jacob, nearly sending him off the porch. Jacob laughed and took off in the direction of the reserve, calling over his shoulder, "Tonight at Quil's, 8:00. Come get me at ten to, and I'll sneak you in."

Then Jacob was gone in a blur, leaves blowing in the breeze he created the only evidence he was really ever there.

Edward shook his head and jumped off the porch, sauntering slowly in the direction of his home.

- - -

**A/N: **Teeheehee. Jacob's such a cocky little jerk, I love him. And Bella won't show up at all until the next book. Yes, there's another one. And another one after that. And then another JacobxEdward story I'm going to write, but can't decide on multi-chaptered or oneshot, I'm torn exactly in half. But yeah. I'm sorry this chapter is short and shitty, but I was like, "Need to show how much of a jerk Bella is."

**Next Chapter Summary: **Know-It-All – Jacob and Edward meet Naira's visitor, and the details of their bonding-marriage thing are gone over.

**A/N II: **Not really correct, but I'm calling it a marriage/wedding because bonding just sounds kinky to me. Peace, love and reviews.


	12. Chapter 11: Know It All

**Author's Note:** The introduction of another female character. Woot woo. I've noticed a pattern in my chapters: The first couple were crap, then they got really good, and then starting with "I Wasn't Prepared", it turned to crap. Epic failure at a good story. Ho'shit, guys, this is the 2nd last chapter, of this book, not including the epilogue. Also, this chapter is the worst of them all, no joke.

**Word Count: **1343

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Jacob still has a dirty mouth. I doubt he'll get rid of it. Writing curse words entertains me too much to stop.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Eleven: Know-It-All**

_Why should I believe the words you're telling me are true? It doesn't seem that anybody feels the way I do._

Edward shifted uncomfortably on the Ateara's couch. Jacob had reminded him several times that Quil was gone for a few days, but Edward couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to burst in and kill him or something.

"She said she'd be here twenty minutes ago," Naira said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Jacob was about to say something in response, but he heard the front door quietly open and shut. His body tensed, ready to phase in case it was an intruder.

"Nizhona," Naira greeted, slowly rising from her chair. "You're late."

"Sorry, Mom, but--"

"'_Mom_'?" Jacob interrupted. "You wanted us to meet your daughter?"

"Yes, you see she's--"

"My name's Nizhona. My whole life has been devoted to uncovering secrets and facts about the prophecy and—and I can't believe I'm finally meeting the Chosen One!" Nizhona said in a blur, reaching out her hand to Jacob.

Jacob stood shook it tentatively and quickly, snapping his hand back to his side when she loosened her grip.

_'Be nice, Jacob.'_

Jacob shot a glare at Edward over his shoulder. _'Shut up, leech. She scares the shit outta me.'_

"And you must be Edward Cullen," Nizhona said, stepping around Jacob to get to Edward. He shook her hand and smiled politely at her. Naira returned to her seat, as did Jacob and Edward. Nizhona sat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the living room, not taking any chances to have the attention away from her.

"I trust you know the full prophecy?"

"Marriage, pregnancy, kids, restore race, yeah, we got it," Jacob said, obviously exasperated, and Edward punched him in the arm.

_'Ow! What was that for?'_

_'For being a dick!'_

Jacob scowled at Edward, and Edward sneered at Jacob.

"I imagine you're still curious as to how everything is going to work," Nizhona continued. Jacob mumbled something in agreement.

"Shall we start with the wedding then?"

Neither Jacob or Edward made any sort of sound, movement, or other signal of agreement, instead staring blankly at Nizhona.

She continued anyway.

"So, in the wedding, you both have to say a vow. Well, not really a vow. It's sort of more of an oath. Edward, you can say it in whatever language you want. English, Latin, French, it doesn't matter, but Jacob has to say his in Quileute."

"I don't even _know_ Quileute!"

"Well, then you should learn pretty fast. _Anyway_, after the wedding, you have to—I trust I don't have to explain how the pregnancy happens?"

"Please don't."

"Right, well, the pregnancy lasts for the traditional nine months. There won't be much of a physical difference, only that you'll be really moody and bitchy."

"So, basically no change at all?" Edward joked, earning a smack upside the head from Jacob and both Nizhona and Naira gave him a stern look.

"_Anyway_, I wouldn't recommend phasing during your pregnancy, unless it's an absolute emergency. It can do incredible damage to the fetus, and it could even result in a miscarriage.

"The baby will be born through surgery. Your stomach will be cut open and--"

"Do _not_ want to hear about it," Jacob said hurriedly, clamping his hands over his ears. "Really, really, _really_ hate stories like that."

"Then it's a good thing you'll be anaesthetized for it," Nizhona smiled sympathetically at him, "The baby will have to be studied for a week by myself and other experts to determine whether or not it has the characters of a vampire or a werewolf. Whichever it is more like, it will grow up to be."

"Wait," Edward interrupted, "If vampires don't age, how does the baby--"

"Oh, this is _way _cool. See, because the baby isn't all vampire, it still has some aging genes in it, but as soon as the child, teenager, adult, whatever makes it's first kill, that's the age it'll stay forever. Until you decide that you want it to stop aging, you'll have to bottle-feed it blood."

"_Ew_," Jacob grimaced. "If it's a werewolf what are we supposed to feed it?"

"If we find that it is more like a werewolf, we'll give you some formula to feed it.

"But back to the wedding. Here," Nizhona said, pulling out two index cards from her messenger bag that neither Jacob or Edward noticed before.

"These are your vows. This one is Jacob's, it has the English version and the Quileute, and this one is Edward's, it's written in English. And, yes, they are different, and yes, you do need them memorized. By Friday.

"Well, have fun with yours Edward, I'm going to take Jacob outside to help with his."

Nizhona jumped up and grabbed Jacob by the hand, tugging him off the couch and out the back door, handing one index card to Edward along the way.

Edward looked down at the card in his hand, looked at the neatly written words on it (words he for some reason could not comprehend), looked at Jacob who was laughing with (or at) Nizhona.

He sighed, and stood up, pocketing the index card and telling Naira to tell Jacob that he'd be at Bella's.

- - -

By the time Edward was crawling out of Bella's window (9:52, as always), Jacob was leaning against his car, eyes narrowed and following Edward's movements.

"What the hell was that, Edward?" Jacob hissed, just barely quiet enough to not alert Bella that he was outside. Edward looked back over his shoulder and saw the lamp still on in Bella's room.

"What the hell was _what_?" Edward replied, walking over to the driver's side of his car.

"Up and leaving Naira's? Did you even _look_ at the paper?"

Edward paused, half-way into his car. "If I didn't know better, Jacob, I'd say you actually _wanted_ to get married."

Jacob scowled at him. "Look, I hate this, even the idea of this, just as much as you do, if not more. But the way I figure it, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this _right_. Which basically means a shit load of studying up on this shit."

Edward sighed and stood up. "Is there a reason you came here _other_ than to lecture me?"

"Just that Naira wants us both back at her house at 6 tomorrow morning. And the morning after that. And then we need to be there at 8 o'clock at night on Friday. Pretty sure that's it."

Jacob was drumming his fingers on the hood of Edward's car, head down, seemingly deep in concentration. His hand abruptly stopped moving and his head snapped up. "Memorize your vow," he said, motioning to the piece of paper still in Edward's pocket.

And then he was gone, again, and Edward briefly wondered if Jacob had gotten faster than him when Edward bit him.

- - -

**A/N: **Yes, I realize it's a shitty chapter, you don't need to remind me. But, OMFG, the next one is their wedding and oh my God. Does anybody actually want to _know_ what their vows are? Because I am incapable of writing one, so tough luck.

**Next Chapter Summary: **Look At Me – Oh God, it's the last one with real plot. Shit, shit, shit. Anyway, DOOMSDAY! Edward and Jacob get hitched! Oh, the humanity.


	13. Chapter 12: Look At Me

**Author's Note:** Oh God, oh God, oh God. Last chapter, not including epilogue. Save me, I'm fucking scared. I feel the need to explain the format of this chapter:  
**It's a songfic, bitches.  
**That is all.

**Word Count: **

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash. But, no, seriously, it's, like, _crazy_ AU. Jacob still has a dirty mouth. I doubt he'll get rid of it. Writing curse words entertains me too much to stop.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Chapter Twelve: Look At Me  
**

**Jacob let out a shaky breath, flicking and spinning the small index card with his vow on it. He had it memorized, of course, but he had a terrible habit of forgetting things when he was nervous, as he was now.**

He wasn't nervous about the ceremony that was happening in roughly three hours time (_'Two hours and fifty-two minutes,' _Jacob's brain supplied, _'But who's counting?'_), no. Rather, thinking about what would happen _after_ the ceremony was what made him drum his fingers on the arm of the couch, and fold and bend the index cards into tiny squares, and want to pick up the coffee table and throw it through a wall.

Jacob hated all the pressure that was being put on him. No one was actually pressuring him, but he knew that if something happened to either him or Edward, the world as they knew it would be _fucked._ And, so, that made him nervous. Obligations and responsibilities always made him nervous, and he didn't see any end to that in the near future.

In a way, he was thankful that there would be no notification of other werewolves or vampires, though Jacob knew that Edward would tell his family. If other werewolves knew, they'd start to question him. They'd want to know if he liked Edward, what he thought of the prophecy, if he even _believed_ the prophecy he was fulfilling.

And Jacob couldn't answer any of those questions.

_Who am I supposed to be, and what do I believe?_

Edward sat nervously on the bed in the guest room, biting down on this thumb and trying very hard not to think of Jacob. Naira was sitting in her chair by the window, observing Edward with the slightest of smiles on her face. Edward looked down at his watch and made to move to the door.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naira asked and Edward stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, sure."

He turned and walked back into the room, standing by the bed. He watched Naira stand slowly from the chair and shuffle towards the bed, sitting down by the pillow. She patted the empty space next to her, an invitation for him to sit down.

"Edward. This may—this _will_ be hard for you to hear, because you are probably denying it, but...are you in love with Jacob?

_Since you've made up your mind, who knows what you believe?_

Nizhona cautiously knocked on the wall of the living room, alerting Jacob to her presence. As if he hadn't heard her thoughts from the front door.

"Hey, Jacob. How are you feeling?"

Several answers flew through Jacob's brain, all of them stopping at his tongue. "Fucked-up," he finally sighed, crossing his arms on top of his knees, eyes turned down to the floor.

Nizhona gave him a tired smile and sat on the floor again. Jacob looked up at her, and returned the smile with an equally as tired smirk. "This has been...a hell of a week," he mused, more to himself than to her.

"Yeah."

Everyday, Nizhona had shoved more and more facts into his head, along with the vow in both Quileute and English. Naira had been doing basically the same with Edward, leaving the four of them utterly exhausted, but overall thankful that the day had finally come.

"Is something else wrong, Jacob?"

"I don't know if I can do this," he quietly admitted, eyes never straying from the worn carpet of Quil's house.

"Jacob, you've practiced this over and ov--"

"Not the ceremony, I know that technically, I can do that. But...After that. I don't know if I can do any of _that_. I mean...For the longest time I thought I was in love with Bella. And then I found out I imprinted on the _leech_, and—I just don't think I can do it."

_I just don't know who I'm supposed to be._

Edward stared at Naira, eyebrow quirked up in disbelief. "Did—did you really just ask me if I'm in love with Jacob?" he repeated, suddenly more than thankful that he and Jacob promised not to read each other's thoughts unless it was aimed directly to them.

"Edward, I've seen the way you look at him," Naira said, echoing what Alice had said—how long ago was it? Two weeks, maybe three? It certainly felt like more than that. "It's obvious, in the way you look at him. You look at him, like...Like you've only just realized he was there. And whenever he smiles, you're always staring, always watching until the smile fades back into a scowl."  
Edward sighed. He tried to tell her that it wasn't true, he tried to deny it; he tried _hard_. But Naira was staring at him with her big, dark eyes, wrinkles and shadows surrounding them, and he couldn't lie to her.

"I...I don't know how I feel about him."

Naira said nothing, that small smile still present, but she silently pressed Edward to go on.

"It...What I feel about him is _nothing_ like what I felt for Bella. It's like...with Bella, I wanted to protect her from everything bad. And with Jacob...I _know_ that he's seen bad things, that he's had to deal with him too, and all I want to do now is make him forget all those things."

Edward was talking more to the floor than to Naira, but still her smile widened, and she reminded him, "It will start soon. You should go downstairs."

Edward nodded, and stood from the bed. He extended a hand to help Naira from the bed, and she took it, teetering slightly as she stood up. Linking their arms together to steady Naira, Edward slowly made his way down the stairs.

_Look at me._

Nizhona abruptly stopped talking about whatever she was going on about, and nodded her head towards Edward and Naira. Jacob turned around, and stood up, nodding his head in greeting.

There was a moment of dead silence, during which Edward stared at Jacob nervously, and Jacob stared at the ground nervously. Nizhona was the first to grow impatient, and interrupted the quiet with a sharp cough. "Should we get this thing over with?"

Standing amongst the trees, hidden from the view of the rest of the reserve, Jacob's nerves hit him even harder. While he and Edward waited for Nizhona to unpack the items Naira would need for the ceremony, he began to hyperventilate. He crouched on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

He felt Edward's hand on his shoulder, cold even through his shirt, and he grabbed it by reflex. He looked up at Edward and smiled slightly. _'I'm okay.'_

_Am I the image of your hopes and tragedies?_

Edward tried to ignore the hitch in his breathing when Jacob grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Jacob released his hand and stood up to face Nizhona and Naira, who hadn't seemed to notice anything.

"Shall we begin, then?" Naira asked, holding an open, heavy book in both hands. She began to read a passage from the book.

The words were in a foreign language and entirely lost on Edward, and judging by Jacob's face, he didn't understand them either.

Jacob looked toward Edward, and gave him _that_ smile, the smile that Naira was talking about.

It wasn't his usual, "I did something bad, and you can't do anything about it" impish grin, it was a subtle smile, more of a smirk than anything. The right side of his mouth quirked up higher than the other, it was the smile that was slowly making Edward fall in love with Jacob.

Edward studied Jacob further as the younger read his vow. The Quileute words seemed to flow so easily from his lips, you'd think that he had been speaking it for all his 16 years, instead of 3 days.

Edward was so caught up in watching Jacob, Nizhona had to nudge him when it was his turn to read his vow.  
After the last words were spoken, then came the part they were dreading. They didn't have to kiss like in a traditional wedding, but they still had to touch each other, which didn't bode well with either of them, despite Edward's new feelings.  
Naira paused in her reading to stare expectantly at Jacob and Edward. Both of them pulling faces, they tentatively interlocked fingers and Naira continued her reading.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally shut the book, and nodded at the two of them; they immediately dropped hands. Nizhona took the book and put it back in her bag. Naira asked them how they felt, and they both shrugged.

"Don't really feel any different," Jacob said.

"Yeah, me neither."

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

_Just look at me._

**A/N: **Okay, so the wedding isn't exactly a wedding, more of a bonding ceremony, but I've discussed how much the word bonding makes me giggle. Also, I apologize for the immature ending, I wanted to end it SO BAD at "it was the smile that was slowly making Edward fall in love with Jacob." but I didn't because I didn't feel that that was a proper ending.

So it wound up with that XD

I'm also super-busy with the Narnia Kink Meme at LJ, so I'll post the epilogue (OMFG!) and then I'll be gone for a while writing...interesting stories XD  
The song used is "Look At Me" by Sum 41 (the hidden track on Underclass Hero)  
**Next Chapter Summary: **Epilogue or Memo's To Bella – _Pretty_ self-explanatory, but just in case, Jacob and Edward write notes to Bella.

**P.S. I'm still taking people's requests for icons/avatars. So, yeah. Think about that.**


	14. Epilogue or Memo's To Bella

**Author's Note:** It's the last chapter. MY BABY'S OVER! Well, my first baby's over. Trust, I'll be a total wreck by the time the 3rd installment is done.

**Word Count: **

**Warnings: **AU, contains slash.

**Can't  
Volume 1: Can't Tell Me Nothing**

**Epilogue  
or  
Memo's to Bella**

Bella,

I know you probably hate me. No, not probably. I know you _do_ hate me.

I want you to know that none of this was my choice. I didn't wake up one day like, "Hey, I wanna marry Cullen."

I guess you don't know that. It wasn't really a wedding, I guess. Nothing like what you and Edward would've had.

It feels weird writing that name. Edward.

I'm not going to hide anything from you. You're still my best friend even though you hate me.

Not only did I steal your fiancee, I kinda sorta stole his virginity, too. Just for the record, I didn't enjoy it. It was really painful and kinda cold.

There's a really good reason behind it. I can't tell you what it is, though.

Cullen says I'm becoming more like a vampire, which I think is bullshit. I guess you also don't know that he bit me. Sorry we kept you in the dark for so long.

I should end this. Cullens' probably writing one, and I'm sure you'd rather read his.

I still love you.

Jacob

- - -

Dear Bella,

I want to tell you that Jacob didn't Imprint on me, that he never turned white and that all of this is some kind of deranged hallucination we both shared, but I can't.

We had to get married. If we didn't, something horrible would've happened. I can't tell you what, because I'm not entirely too sure what it is. But we had to do it.

This is really awkward for me to write, and will probably be awkward for you to read but...me and Black had sex.

I wish there was a less blatant way of putting it, but there really isn't. I mean, I can't say "made love" because, well, I don't love Jacob and he doesn't love me. It was weird though. It was almost painfully hot and really quite uncomfortable.

I know you hate Jacob, and you don't want to hear anything of him, but I thought you should know that he's showing all the qualities of a vampire; his skin is getting tougher, and it's nearly impossible to make a mark on him. It will never quite reach what me and my family have, but it's a lot different than what the other werewolves have. His body temperature is still high, and I doubt that'll change. He's gotten paler, but it's barely noticeable. He's also gotten faster and stronger, so much so that he's stronger than Emmett, even. Jacob's denying everything, though.

You'll probably hate me after you read this, but I just want you to know that I still love you and I don't think I'll ever stop.

I should go, my family is wondering where I am and Alice wants to talk to me.

Yours,

Edward

- - -

Jacob's letter wound up in a bonfire at the beach when no one was looking; Edward's wound up in the bottom of the living room fireplace while his family hunted.

- - -

**A/N: **Well, there you go. The official end of "Can't Tell Me Nothing" I wasn't going for a satisfying ending, just more something to lead into the next chapter. I especially wanted to do this because I _like_ my "T" rating, and I didn't want to give it up for a single sex scene.

**Did anyone pick up on the pattern of the chapters?**

If you did, tell me in a review. I'm sure some of you did, it was quite obvious.

**Next Story Summary: **Can't Make A Sound – The return of Amabel. Contains Mpreg, but it's not very obvious because there aren't many signs of it. Really, it's only that Edward is all, "'k, Jacob, you can't do anything, at all, ever." So, yeah.


End file.
